Rojo y Negro
by Nocturna4
Summary: Continuación de "Cómame señor Lobo".Los eventos censurados de la historia original se revelan en capítulos exclusivos.Los amantes se encuentran en los rincones de la seducción liberando una exquicita realidad, los sueños, los pecados, la fantasía y lo celestial se entremezclan en el romance y el placer.El instintivo deseo y la civilizada razón lucharán más de una vez
1. Capítulo I

**Cómame, señor Lobo: Rojo y Negro**

**Pre-Secuela/Retcon/Secuela: **Queridos lectores, se les recuerda que para entender esta historia, es necesario leer "_Cómame, señor Lobo_", dado que los capítulos que se publican aquí son una suerte de pre-secuela, secuela y retcon que tienen validez e influencia en la historia original. Sin haber leído el fic anteriormente mencionado no se podrán entender el siguiente trabajo.

**Advertencia: **Este trabajo es puramente lúdico, sin fines lucrativos. "¡Oye Arnold!" pertenece exclusivamente a Nickelodeon y a su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaración: **Existen dos modalidades dentro de esta historia. En los títulos de los capítulos podrán ver la diferencia desde el inicio y estos son: Realidad y Sueño. Aquellos que lleven el primer título se desarrollan en la continuidad de "_Cómame, señor Lobo_" y aquellos que lleven el segundo únicamente ocurren en el mundo onírico y solo los conocen o los recuerdan los personajes que los soñaron.

**Capítulo I: Realidad**

- En cierto punto no pensé que hablara en serio. –cerró la puerta atrás de él- Cuando dijo que te podrías quedar esta noche, pensé que solo bromeaba.

- Me sorprende que pensaras que Gretel decide donde paso la noche, cabeza de balón. –la chica se dejó caer descuidadamente en la cama y se quitó las botas y las medias, sintiendo la libertad de sentir la alfombra felpuda contra sus dedos desnudos- Aunque, no sé si te diste cuenta…

- ¿Qué buscó cansarnos todo lo posible antes de dejarnos ir? –bostezó profundamente, estirándose para retirar la pereza de su cuerpo- Me di cuenta.

- Astuta loba. –Helga se dejó caer hacia atrás, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse ante el contacto acolchonado.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana, en mitad de semana, con clases al día siguiente y Helga estaba considerando seriamente volver a faltar. Le dolía hasta las raíces del cabello. Nunca había esperado que una velada tan curiosa fuese tan agotadora. Gracias a la ridícula y poco original transición de eventos, en un mismo día tanto Gretel, Will como ella habían pasado de solteros a "_en una relación_". Por suerte, cada uno con pareja diferente y no en un trio amoroso. Así que, al igual que se celebrara ridiculeces menos interesantes, decidieron crear un pequeño festejo por tan curioso evento. Gretel había salido con esa idea para poder alejarse de la cocina y que Lila dejara de apuntarla con el cucharón de madera. Y eso había sido épico, resultaba que la señorita perfecta era una excelente combatiente en el legendario y doméstico arte de intimidar bribones con utensilios de cocina. Helga podía asegurar que Lila podría ganarle a un asaltante con un sartén de teflón.

En menos de una hora Nadine, Gerald y Phoebe se habían unido a la celebración y de una cómoda conversación rápidamente se pasó a poner música e improvisar bailes que entre el ridículo y la excelencia terminó agotando a todos. Will acompañó a Nadine y Lila a sus respectivas casas y regresó al departamento para quedarse a dormir ahí. Gerald y Phoebe se retiraron después de eso y en el momento en que comenzó a sonar la tétrica música de algún videojuego de Gretel, tanto Arnold como Helga decidieron huir de ahí.

Como consecuencia sus cuerpos estaban agarrotados y acalorados. Arnold se quitó la camiseta y el cinturón de su pantalón, descalzándose y casi arrastrando los pies hasta caer boca abajo en la cama. Helga observó la espalda del chico, el suave bronceado que adquiría la piel blanquecina gracias a la actividad bajo el sol le daba un aire mucho más maduro. Sin poder evitarlo, rodó sobre las sábanas hasta sentarse sobre la espalda baja del chico y deslizar sus dedos por su piel. El chico dio un pequeño sobresalto pero rápidamente se relajó cuando sintió el efecto cálido de los dedos femeninos.

- ¿Cansado? –murmuró, suavizando su tono al notarlo tan devastadoramente agotado.

- No suelo desvelarme. –se explicó, dejando su rostro de costado para poder observarla. Helga se había soltado el cabello y la falda que cubría sus caderas caía como una manta sobre la espalda masculina. La playera que se había puesto en la noche era de color negro con letras color rosa chicle y decía "_I always have something disgusting to say. That makes me special"_, aun con la escaza luz de la luna, las letras parecían brillar por si solas.

- En Berlín dormimos a las cuatro de la mañana y despertamos a las diez. Las vacaciones de verano son para desahogarse por el estrés. En especial si estudias en una _Gymnasium_. -el chico le observó con extrañeza- Allá la educación no es igual en todas partes. El hecho de que tan inteligente eres te clasifica, puedes ir a una secundaria por lo bajo de lo regular: _Hauptschule_, una promedio, que dicen que es para la burguesía: _Realschule_, o a la mejor categoría y que te da oportunidad en cualquier universidad de Europa: _Gymnasium_. Gretel y el resto de los chicos estudian mayoritariamente en un _Gymnasium_. Así que, cuando por fin tienen vacaciones es la locura. –comenzó a darle suaves masajes en su cuello, delineando con sus pulgares su columna vertebral hasta la mitad de su espalda, el chico sintió que su cuerpo se iba relajando suavemente, cayendo en un letargo que en lugar de despertarlo podía llevarlo al sueño más profundo.

- ¿Y sus padres no se molestan con eso?

- ¿Por qué? –parpadeó extrañada y rápidamente su razonamiento estadounidense saltó- Oh… No. Desde el jardín de infantes, los niños europeos son muy independientes. En la adolescencia mucho más, trabajan y muchos viven por su cuenta. En ese sentido, Gretel es una mimada. –el chico ahogó una risa contra la almohada y lentamente se giró, para avisarle a Helga que se arrodillara y no se cayera.

De esa manera terminaron frente a frente, en una intimidad que ninguno de los dos hubiese pronosticado semanas atrás. Arnold sonrió de costado y sus manos subieron a los muslos femeninos, acariciándola suavemente.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, suspirando dócilmente, sus manos cayeron sobre el vientre del rubio. Sin poder evitarlo se inclinó lentamente hacia él y lo beso suavemente, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica golpear contra sus labios y descender por su pecho hasta transformarse en una cálida llamarada. Respirando profundamente se separó de él para observarlo con un ligero brillo en su mirada.

- Zafiros… -murmuró él, estirando su mano para acariciar el rostro femenino- Brillan como zafiros… -admitió, reparando por primera vez en el profundo color azulado de la mirada de Helga. Ella sonrió de costado y volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez besándose profundamente, la atracción entre ambos se hizo más intensa acorde exploraban la boca del otro en un ritmo sinuoso.

Cuando una vez más se separaron para tomar aire, el ambiente había cambiado, el calor que se extendía entre sus dos cuerpos llamaba desesperadamente a hacer lo ilógico, a buscar más de él. Helga se inclinó y relamió los labios masculinos, sintiendo un cosquilleo intenso en la punta que la hizo contener una pequeña risa.

- ¿Algo gracioso que compartir, señorita Pataki? –Arnold la rodeó por la cintura y se giró para quedar sobre ella.

- Oh… nada… -sonrió de costado y recorrió el mentón masculino- Eres muy lampiño ¿Sabes? –él enmarcó una ceja- No me quejo. –comentó, riendo.

- Tú no sabes cuándo detenerte ¿No? –ella negó enérgicamente, Arnold se inclinó para darle una ligera lamida en su cuello y hacer que se detuviese- Por suerte yo sé cómo inmovilizarte.

- Estúpido cabeza de balón… -murmuró, sintiendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Yo también te quiero, Helga. –rodó los ojos y llevó sus manos por los costados del cuerpo femenino, subiendo lentamente por sus curvas pero antes de llegar a sus senos, volvió a bajar hasta llegar al borde de la playera femenina- ¿Me permites?

- ¿Ahora pides autorización? –contraatacó, girando el rostro hacia un lado para evitar observarlo.

Arnold contuvo las ganas de reír, por un profundo goce que le invadió, le retiró la playera con cuidado, reparando más allá de lo normal en la manera en que el vientre femenino bajaba en una curva vertiginosa y lucía una tonificación superior gracias al constante ejercicio, recordó que las primas hacían dos horas de ejercicio diario exceptuando los días como esos que tenían visitas. Ahora reparaba como eso le daba un ajuste al cuerpo de Helga que otras chicas no tenían. No solo era delgada, pero tampoco cuidaba su figura, sin perder su femineidad, había tonificado su cuerpo con músculos pensando en la practicidad antes de la belleza. Gracias a eso tenía una piel flexible y sana, carente de los maltratos de la adolescencia que otras chicas tenían por usar en exceso productos de maquillaje o artículos de belleza que terminaban lastimándolas. Arnold había aprendido rápidamente que no le gustaba el tacto cremoso que dejaban los maquillajes que ocultaban imperfecciones en la piel de las chicas, a su opinión eso solo hacía más obvio todo y daba una sensación pegajosa al saludarlas. Pero Helga era diferente ¿Cómo es que se podía sorprender por eso? Ella no maltrataba su cuerpo, lo cuidaba y tenía la naturalidad necesaria para distraerlo con solo poder sentir su vientre y cintura entre sus dedos. Él mismo contuvo un profundo suspiro y retomó su tarea para subir la playera de la chica hasta descubrir su pecho y luego retirarle del todo la playera. Aunque no era la primera vez que la veía así, sabía que en ese momento era diferente. Ambos lo sabían.

- Bésame. –casi fue una orden, la chica lo atrajo por la nuca y lo beso profundamente, sintiendo contra su piel el calor masculino. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para reparar en el delicado sostén rosado con costuras negras, porque ella misma se lo retiró al presionarse contra su cuerpo, logró retirarlo con escasa sutileza y volvió a abrazarlo, suspirando contra los labios masculinos al sentirlo en cada parte de su torso, un calor indescriptible y una sensación que la impulsaba a moverse contra él, disfrutando de la sensación.

Helga se dejó caer contra la cama y sintió como él subía sus manos una vez más por su torso, recorriendo su cintura y llegando a sus senos desnudos. La chica soltó un gemido sorpresivo cuando las yemas de los dedos apretaron sus pezones, dándole una estimulante sensación. Eso había sido inesperado ¿Cómo podía ser tan sensible cuando se trataba de él? Un tacto tan simple le hizo acelerar la respiración y observar esa sonrisa taimada en la boca del chico le robó un gemido más profundo.

Arnold no se hizo de esperar, inclinó su rostro hasta besar entre los senos femeninos, deslizó sus manos por sus costados y la levantó suavemente por las caderas contra las de él, dejando la espalda de la chica en un arco perfecto, similar al de una devota sacrificándose a la Bestia. La sintió removerse con inquietud contra su boca, los gemidos cada vez más fuertes, invitándolo a succionar y cerrar ligeramente sus dientes en la oscura aureola. La observó, sonrojada, despeinada y con los ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos gimiendo con mayor insistencia y rozando sus caderas contra las de él, haciéndolo delirar. Su miembro se había endurecido desde el momento que la vio quitarse las botas, pero acorde la sentía más cerca y dispuesta, se sentía al límite. Y en ese instante, sintiendo el roce insistente y suave contra su erección, le hacía temblar de deseo.

La soltó y se enderezó, creando cierta distancia entre ambos, para él era necesario tomar un respiro de un contacto tan directo, era la primera vez para Arnold de un placer tan poderoso y temía dejarse llevar por el egoísmo demasiado pronto. Helga le observó con extrañeza, recostada en la cama y pudo entender lo que pasaba por la mente femenina.

- Serás mi perdición, Helga Pataki. –juró, deslizando sus manos por los tobillos femeninos y subiendo lentamente mientras le separaba las piernas. Una parte de él intentaba recordar todo lo leído o las miles de fantasías que había deseado cumplir. Pero en ese momento lo único que llegaba a su mente era el deseo, los nervios y la ansiedad que asolaban su mente, a cantidades iguales. No detuvo su recorrido hasta que llegó a los bordes de las bragas femeninas, la falda de la chica cubría sus caderas con una sensual censura que su mente deseaba quitar y mantener. Sus dedos llegaron a los bordes de la tela y deslizó fuera la ropa interior, pero la falda aun cubría la figura femenina.

Helga se arrodilló en la cama, con un suave impulso de pudor, lo abrazó por el cuello y besó lentamente su hombro, mientras sus manos bajaban por su espalda, delineándola hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. La chica se mordió el labio inferior y deslizó sus dedos hasta llegar al frente y le abrió el primer botón del pantalón y luego el cierre descendió. En silencio, Arnold se retiró el jean y la rubia no se hizo esperar, sus dedos se metieron dentro del bóxer ajustado y sintieron con sorpresa el caluroso miembro erecto del chico. Nunca hubiese imaginado que fuese tan caliente y suave contra su mano, entrecerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación cálida de tocarlo desde la húmeda punta hasta la suave base. Arnold gimió contra su cuello, abrazándola con desesperación y así supo que estaba haciendo bien. No importaba cuanto hubiese leído o preguntado, todo era demasiado nuevo y embriagador. En su mente solo danzaba la idea constante de que esa era su primera vez, la de ambos y aunque fuese egoísta de pensar, la de ella. Y tenía algo en claro, por mucha emoción y excitación que hubiese en su sangre, también existía el temor a lo desconocido.

- Helga… -la voz de Arnold, suplicante y jadeante la sacó de su transe, buscó la mirada del chico pero estaba escondido contra su cuello. Por un momento deseó detener su mano, pues supuso que las caricias lo estaban lastimando- Tu mano es tan suave… -admitió y ella sonrió de costado, animándose, deslizando la palma de su mano por la suave piel de la punta y dejando que sus dedos siguieran la curva de la cabeza, de arriba hacia abajo. Arnold gimió con fuerza, contenido y suplicante, llevándola a una oleada de deseo que casi la ahogó. Lo amaba y deseaba, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era escuchar más, saber que esos gemidos, esas sensaciones que experimentaba en su interior, la humedad cálida que había entre sus piernas y la que salía del miembro masculino eran producto de estar juntos. Y siempre sería así.

La chica se alejó de él y se volvió a recostar, sabiendo que la falda cubría sus caderas, se impulsó a respirar hondo y quitarse la última prenda. No se animó a mirarlo pero separó suavemente sus muslos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pero pudo escuchar la respiración profunda de Arnold y como se acercaba a ella. Recogió energía y fuerza voluntad para observarlo y notó como le miraba fijamente, sus labios entreabiertos, sorprendido y complacido por partes iguales. Y tuvo que agradecer eso a Gretel y su insistente idea desde hace dos años que ambas asistieran rutinariamente a depilarse completamente, supuestamente por promover la agilidad del cuerpo y la facilidad de soltarse de un agresor, pero que en el fondo sabía que también era por un goce hedonístico. La sensación de la piel después de la depilación era mil veces mejor, mucho más sensible, llena de goces al tacto y había descubierto con el tiempo que eso también se refería a la sensación del tacto de cualquier cosa sobre sus labios vaginales. Helga gimió con fuerza al sentir los dedos del chico hacer hincapié en esa última idea, un simple recorrido externo la estremeció y pudo sentir la humedad de su interior incrementarse. Abrió los ojos para mirarlo y notó como sonreía de gusto pero fijo en cada reacción nueva.

El chico separó suavemente los labios vaginales y sintió un estremecimiento ante el húmedo sonido que se produjo. Sus ojos recorrieron cada pliegue con completa curiosidad. El impulso fue mayor que su mente y guio su miembro hasta el clítoris de la rubia. Al hacer contacto directo ambos soltaron un profundo jadeo. La sensación cálida y la humedad fue indescriptible, el impulso de volverlo a hacer, de deslizarse por esa increíble humedad casi lo dominó pero alejó su miembro con resolución. Arnold estiró su brazo hacia el librero y abrió una pequeña caja, sacando un paquete de ahí, se lo enseñó a Helga, para confirmar si era correcto y cuando la chica asintió, una corriente de adrenalina y nervios le hizo casi soltar el paquete.

Por pura suerte logró abrirlo, con torpeza siguió el instructivo que había revisado más de mil veces desde que lo había adquirido. Al final, logró sacar el condón. No le extraño notar que Helga también observaba el instrumento con curiosidad, de un poco atractivo color piel y una punta redondeada que daba la impresión de estar bromeando con todos.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –murmuró la chica, apoyándose en sus codos. Arnold dirigió su mirada a ella y no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizado con la imagen. Esa chica frente a él, esa chica que conocía dese la infancia, era para él. El rubio cabello revuelto, la sonrisa nerviosa que se curvaba más hacia la derecha, la mirada de zafiro, el delgado cuello, el esculpido cuerpo de una guerrera y las delicadas curvas. Toda ella le pertenecía en una esencia muy lejana a lo físico y a la vez tan cercana al mismo concepto. No se contuvo y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, notó como entreabría los labios con anticipación y cerraba los ojos. La sonrisa ladeada le duró poco, su miembro hizo directo contacto contra el sexo húmedo y un impulso poderoso de moverse contra ella le hizo detenerse de golpe y soltar un gruñido.

- Bien… mala idea. –admitió en voz alta y le observó con culpa. No podía creer que su cuerpo pudiese desenfrenarse tanto, al nivel de querer olvidar todo y simplemente hundirse en ella. Pero no podía hacerle eso.

- ¿Mala idea? –Helga le observó con extrañeza pero con confianza, sabiendo que no se refería a nada malo a pesar de que era extremadamente fácil mal interpretar todo eso.

- Te deseo demasiado. –le besó el hombro, sin mirarla, mientras separaba sus caderas de ella- El sentirte… -suspiro- me hace perder la mente. Pero esto es especial. –levantó la mirada y acarició el mentón de la rubia- Ya habrá tiempo para el desenfreno. –prometió, robándole un sonrojo que le hizo reír calladamente.

- Estúpido cabeza de balón. –la chica se recostó una vez más, mirando a un lado. Arnold aprovechó el gesto para echar un vistazo a el codón en su mano y llevarlo a su miembro, siguiendo las incómodas indicaciones del paquete para ponérselo y sintiendo el apretón dificultoso pero necesario entorno a su erección.

Helga sintió el cambio de presión en la cama, entreabrió la mirada para notar como Arnold se erguía sobre ella, con sus brazos apoyados a cada lado de su cuerpo. Ella recogió sus piernas y sintió el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que nublaba su sentido. Una parte de ella quería salir corriendo, decir que aún no estaba lista. Otra solo pensaba que después de eso, todo sería diferente, una completa nueva experiencia con la cual estuvo fantaseando constantemente. Ambos jóvenes se observaron a los ojos, dudosos y con el mismo grado de deseos por continuar. Helga rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y se estremeció ante el contacto de la erección de Arnold deslizarse desde su clítoris hacia abajo y llegar a su entrada. Ella respiró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y aferrándose al chico como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

- Tranquila… -escuchó en su oído- Estoy aquí. –le recordó, besando el perfil de su oreja para luego deslizar su cálida lengua hasta el lóbulo femenino y succionarlo entre sus dientes. Las manos del chico acariciaron la cintura femenina y bajaron hasta posicionarse en el trasero de Helga, acariciando con sus largos dedos la piel tersa, creando un bamboleo entre los sexos de ambos, una sensación estimulante pero lenta, mientras recorría con su boca el cuello femenino y dejaba que sus dientes crearan un agresivo avance hasta la clavícula de Helga y lamer justo ahí, recuperando a la chica entregada y premiándose con gemidos entrecortados- Aquí voy… -le advirtió.

Helga cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sintió la invasión de manera curiosa en un inicio, un inesperado cosquilleo palpitante que la estremeció. Luego el golpe en su interior, soltó un suave quejido y la sensación se repitió. Arnold no quería hacerle daño, lo sabía, pero se estaba conteniendo, el chico gemía contra su cuello, suplicante y nervioso. Helga volvió a respirar y empujó sus caderas con fuerza contra las de él. Un solo golpe que le hizo jadear. El dolor fue intenso pero apenas duró un par de segundos. En su mente se guardaría como él también había jadeado pero en un éxtasis supremo e inevitable, clavando sus dedos contra las nalgas femeninas y temblando para no moverse. Ella entendió lo duro que debía ser para él no moverse como su deseo era, había tenido demasiadas oportunidades para comprender que Arnold no podía controlar ese movimiento de caderas. Y por eso sonrió, por eso y porque el dolor desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. No había una herida punzante, no había dolor desesperado que buscaba empujarlo lejos de ella en un acto traumático. Solo corría por sus venas adrenalina y el deseo de reír o besarlo desesperadamente.

Y optó por lo segundo, giró el rostro y movió suavemente su cadera para invitarlo a seguir. La sensación la hizo jadear contra la boca masculina, con un placer inesperado y adictivo. Algo que nunca había experimentado, lo besó profundamente y gimió con fuerza cuando Arnold se movió con potencia dentro de ella. Le gustaba, le gustaba la sensación, la caricia en su interior que le hizo gemir de manera alta y desesperada. Sus manos rodaron la espalda masculina y clavó sus dedos en la piel suave. No le importó nada más que la caricia en su interior, gimiendo con fuerza.

- A-Arnold… -susurró contra la boca del chico, recibiendo de parte de él un gruñido extasiado. El rubio se estiró para quedarse enderezado y aun teniéndola por su trasero, sostuvo las caderas de la chica y continuó moviéndose, lento, profundo, haciéndola gemir provocativamente, de manera larga y entrecortada por el deseo de no hacer un escándalo- Oh… Dios… -jadeó, arqueando la espalda. No podía ser posible sentir algo así, dejarse llevar por un placer tan poderoso.

- Helga… -el rubio se dejó caer sobre ella, apoyándose solo en una mano, lucía como si le resultara imposible soltar las caderas ondulantes de la chica, que parecían tener su propio ritmo urgente- Me… -quiso advertirle. Le quiso explicar lo difícil que le resultaba contenerse con toda esa sensación, el calor húmedo, los movimientos apremiantes, el cómo gemía y se retorcía debajo de él. Le era imposible mantener la cordura. El chico agarró con fuerza las sábanas y el trasero femenino, dio un par de estocadas largas, fuertes, dejando que su miembro invadiera del todo hasta que los labios vaginales parecían besarlo en la base de su miembro y se corrió con fuerza.

En ese segundo lo supo, ante el temblor de todo su cuerpo y la sensación de que este se movía sin control, lo entendió. Eso era un orgasmo, muy diferente a la simple sensación de correrse. Porque quien dijera que los hombres llegaban al éxtasis siempre, simplemente no entendían la diferencia. Porque acaba de tocar el cielo y había caído al más delicioso infierno sin poder contenerse. Arnold se dejó derrumbó sobre la chica, que movía sus caderas suavemente, estimulándolo de tal manera que casi sintió dolor. Helga le mordió suavemente el hombro, murmurando algo que juró…

- ¿Alemán? –en la embriaguez del placer, levantó el rostro para ver a la chica. La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a un lado- ¿Hablabas alemán?

- No… -bien, eso había sido poco convincente- Eh… olvidé como se habla en ingles por un momento. –admitió, pensando que eso debía pasarle a Gretel, no a ella. Lo escuchó reírse antes de robarle un suave beso que la estremeció- Tonto…

- ¿Te dolió? –ella negó, para calma del chico. Y aunque él no lo deseara, se impulsó para separarse del cuerpo femenino. El movimiento le mareó y le hizo sentarse en sus talones, sintiendo abruptamente la separación entre ambos. Los dos chicos jadearon con fuerza, frustrados y pudo sentir el pie femenino golpearlo sobre la rodilla, con reclamo.

- Tonto… -masculló, frustrada.

- Lo siento… -admitió, bajando la mirada y se retiró el condón. Su miembro había bajado completamente y aun así le parecía sorprendente todo lo ocurrido. La chica se sentó de manera lenta pero por fortuna no lo miraba, le dio tiempo de ponerse el bóxer y percatarse que Helga observaba el reloj. Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana- No quiero ir… -murmuró y ella sonrió de costado- ¿No vas a ir?

- No. –negó con una sonrisa tramposa, recostándose en la cama y buscando a tientas sus bragas y robándole la camiseta al chico para ponérsela, con una sonrisa casi felina. El verla así, placentera y cómoda después de todo eso, le impulsó a jalarla de las caderas hasta tenerla bajo él- Yo no respondo a padres preocupados, ni a abuelos perspicaces. –la chica estiró su dedo índice para jalarlo del bóxer hasta que cayó sobre ella. Lo besó despacio, cruelmente al saber el privilegio que ella tenía ante su independencia- Cuando suene tu alarma volveré a mi cómoda cama. –se estiró, embriagada- ¿Quién lo diría?

- ¿Qué cosa? –acomodó uno de los rubios cabellos contra la oreja femenina.

- Eres muy bueno para ser principiante… -contuvo una risa cuando notó el sonrojo del chico.

- Yo de ti no diría nada, Helga-caderas-inquietas-Pataki. Casi me cobras la cordura. –le juró, besándole el hombro.

- Oh cállate… -lo abrazó con fuerza, estremeciéndose- Fue perfecto. –admitió, empujándolo para que se recostara de lado. Cuando lo tuvo lejos de su campo visual se giró, dándole la espalda y se acurrucó contra el brazo que aun la rodeaba- ¿Arnold…?

El chico se acomodó atrás de ella, abrazándola contra él, hizo un sonido de afirmación, mientras acariciaba el brazo femenino.

- Promételo… -pidió.

- ¿Qué…?

- Ser sincero conmigo… sobre nosotros. Sobre todo… quiero hacerte feliz… promételo… me dirás lo que quieres… lo que te gusta… lo que no. –susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, agradeciendo no verlo.

- Lo haré… -le juró, sintiéndola tranquila entre sus brazos. Pero por suerte se contuvo de decirle un par de ideas que tenía. Aun había tiempo y como ella había dicho, era bueno mantener el misterio- ¿Helga…?

- ¿Si? –la escuchó bostezar y él también sintió el agotamiento de que próximamente tendría que levantarse.

- ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? –preguntó, conteniendo las ganas de sonreír tramposo.

- ¿Ah…? –le extrañó la pregunta- Menos que Gretel… dos perfectamente, inglés y alemán, uno regularmente, el francés… -explicó, bostezando- Gretel habla ruso también y más o menos el árabe.

- ¿Árabe…?

- Su primera novia era egipcia, los egipcios hablan árabe, Gretel aprendió árabe así. –explicó, en un hilo de voz.

- Interesante… -besó el hombro femenino sobre la tela de su camiseta. Le gustó saber que la chica supiera francés, tenía ciertas ideas en mente que debía animarse a pedirle.

- Tonto… -susurró la chica, como un juramento antes de caer en el suave sueño. Algo le decía que debía prepararse para lo que viniera de la curiosa mente de Arnold. Y por otra parte, supo que estaría encantada de darle gusto a esas muy interesantes ideas. Muy posiblemente era una pervertida o el sueño le había ganado el juicio.

**Nota de Autora: **Yo prometí primero publicarles la primera vez de estos dos. Y tal vez les sorprenda o no sea lo que ustedes esperaban. Pero me quiero explicar. Es la primera vez de dos adolescentes. En realidad la primera vez no es como para pensar en muchas perversiones o disponerse a la curiosidad ¿No creen? Existen los nervios, el deseo, la expectativa y la realidad. Por eso quise que fluya todo eso al mismo ritmo. Si, posiblemente no fuese muy erótico todo, pero si fue especial para ellos, porque hubo la confianza y la búsqueda de la sinceridad. Pero ¡Descuiden! Los siguientes capítulos serán bien pervertidos por lo que he visto en sus peticiones en el fic original.

Ya ven, en la historia original piden y yo me dispongo a dejar que mi mente pervertida se abra ante ustedes.

Aquí tienen una de mis promesas: La historia número 30 son los momentos picantes, es una historia de "Hey Arnold!" e inicia con la primera vez de su pareja favorita. Como ven, adoro cumplir mis promesas con ustedes. Y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si ustedes me han hecho reír y disfrutar sobradamente toda esta experiencia de trabajo.

¿Siguiente parada? Un Bonus Track.

Agradeciéndoles siempre su apoyo. Ya me dirán que opinan de esto. Como saben, adoro leer sus comentarios. Me alegran mucho el día. Ya seguiremos viéndonos en las siguientes publicaciones y en los siguientes capítulos aquí.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II: Realidad**

Para llevar tan pocos meses conociéndose, Will podía asegurar que sabía de ella más que muchas personas. Aun así, cuando la chica terminó con Wolfgang no imaginó que se sentiría tan mal. Día tras día él acudía al lujoso barrio donde se encontraba el edificio en el que vivía Gretel, subía al piso cinco, caminaba por el corredor de la derecha hasta la puerta de roble que tenía el número 505 frente a él. El chico sacaba la copia de las llaves que tenía, abría la puerta y pasaba al espectral departamento. Todas las cortinas estaban echadas a pesar de ser más de las tres de la tarde, el lujoso departamento lucía abandonado, la combinación de baldosas blancas, muebles negros y adornos rojos perdían su encanto moderno gracias a las penumbras en que se encontraba todo. Obviamente Gretel no encontraba sentido el abrir y cerrar cortinas cuando ni siquiera le importaba que día era.

No la llamó, pues sabía dónde estaba, avanzó por el primer corredor, dejando las puertas del estudio y el cuarto de entrenamiento atrás, llegó al final, donde la puerta entreabierta daba paso a una gran habitación. Ahí dentro había una colosal cama de doncel y cortinas que dejaban entrever en el interior, a sus lados unos altos veladores de madera oscura y más allá un enorme escritorio con una lujosa computadora, la habitación estaba rodeada por grandes ventanales que tenían sus cortinas cerradas, a los costados habían dos puertas, una llevaba a un lujoso baño y la otra al vestidor de la chica. El departamento era extremadamente lujoso y requería tres visitas de una compañía de limpieza para tener todo en perfecto orden. Curiosamente Gretel no invitaba a casi nadie a compartir el lugar y se comportaba como si en lugar de que su padre le hubiese mimado con un lugar así, ella viviese en un cuarto de estudiantes en algún barrio simple. La alemana se quejaba de que el lugar le quedaba demasiado grande, pero parecía que en ese momento lo único que reconocía como suyo era la habitación. Ya llevaba tres días sin salir de la misma más que para recoger la comida que llegaba por un repartidor. Sin contar esos momentos no salía del dormitorio.

Will avanzó a la cama y retiró las oscuras cortinas, la encontró acurrucada en el centro de la cama, durmiendo como la mayoría del tiempo, en un camisón de tirantes color perla que cubría su cuerpo pero se recogía hasta sus caderas dejando ver las bragas negras y extremadamente reveladoras que llevaba. El pelirrojo negó ligeramente y avanzó a la chica, teniendo que sacarse los zapatos para subirse a la cama y escalar por un sin número de almohadas hasta llegar al fino cuerpo.

- ¿Gretel? –movió suavemente su hombro y la giró boca arriba delicadamente, tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas y sospechaba que había llorado dormida.

La gente asumía que la alemana era una chica dura y de escasos sentimientos. Por ende, sufrir sería algo ridículo. Pero definitivamente no la conocían, pues era apasionada en las cosas que hacía y por la manera en que habían trascurrido las cosas, la chica había amado a Wolfgang y ahora sufría la herida de un corazón roto. La chica no se dedicaba siquiera a hablar de su dolor, simplemente lloraba y había llegado a cierto punto que su cuerpo se agotaba y la hacía dormir largas horas.

- ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer que venir a molestarme? –masculló adormilada, abriendo los ojos, lucía distante y agotada- Tengo sueño…

- Son las tres de la tarde, mi entrenamiento ya terminó y puedo apostar que no has almorzado. –la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos y se giró, dándole la espalda- Gretel…

- ¿No puedes darme un respiro? Quiero estar sola… -ordenó, moviendo su mano avariciosamente hasta tomar un cojín y cubrirse con este el rostro- Ve a ver televisión o algo… -completó, ahogada. En realidad no quería quedarse sola, lo necesitaba a su alrededor aunque no deseara hablar. La simple idea de volver a la monótona rutina de auto-compadecerse le hacía tener asco de sí misma.

- Los profesores están preguntando por ti, dicen que van a llamar a tu padre. –le advirtió, el chico deslizó sus dedos por el brazo femenino hasta llegar a su hombro.

- El almirante tiene mejores cosas que hacer que enterarse que su hija no asiste a clases. Ustedes los estadounidenses asumen que los padres tienen el control sobre la vida de sus hijos. –la chica se recogió en sí misma y abrazó el cojín contra su rostro- Déjame sola. Quiero dormir. No quiero escucharte parlotear.

- Dices eso, pero si me voy al estudio aparecerás ahí y te sentarás a mi lado. Prefiero quedarme aquí y evitarte la caminata. –ella tuvo el deseo de reír, en el fondo de su pecho un ligero cosquilleo le recordó que eso era verdad y que también le resultaba gracioso. Aun así, ningún sonido escapo de sus labios- Gretel… quítate esa almohada del rostro.

- Cojín… -corrigió, retirándola de todos modos y girando para quedar boca arriba- Eres un impertinente.

- Lo se… -acaricio el rostro de la chica suavemente- ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? Te he traído tu tarea pero seguramente no quieres hacerla.

- Tampoco quiero salir. –cerró los ojos y cubrió con su brazo su rostro- Tampoco quiero que sigas tratándome como si tuviese depresión crónica.

- Entonces sal y demuéstrate que no te vas a desvanecer aquí. –pidió, Will quiso pensar que eran las sábanas negras las que hacían lucir a la rubia más pálida. No quería especular que en tres días había desmejorado tanto, pues temía por su salud- Vamos a la cocina, te prepararé algo.

- No… -su voz sonó lastimera y sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas. Aunque mantuviese una conversación con él, seguía recordando a Wolfgang confesando, sin darse cuenta, que todo lo que había compartido con ella se debía al recuerdo constante de Helga. Lo odiaba con el alma y al mismo tiempo sabía que no era culpa de él, el muy estúpido ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que esa era la razón. Wolfgang había sido el primer chico que le había dicho que la amaba y estúpidamente ese recuerdo se ensuciaba al saber que tal vez se lo estaba diciendo a Helga y no a ella- No quiero comer… -murmuró.

- Gretel… -no pudo evitarlo, la tomó de la cintura y la levantó, atrayéndola a él para abrazarla. En todos esos días se había contenido de darle una paliza a Wolfgang por lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga. Peor aún, cuando veía al chico como un zombie recorrer la preparatoria se daba cuenta que él también estaba sufriendo, las únicas veces que lo había visto ligeramente animado era cuando se encontraban, pues Wolfgang inmediatamente le preguntaba sobre Gretel, desesperado por su paradero y siendo capaz de lo que fuese para entender porque había terminado con él. No podía golpear a un sujeto que se notaba profundamente destrozado por la decisión de Gretel y aun cuando quería hacer entrar en razón a la chica, ella se negaba a hablar a su antiguo novio. Así que se quedaba en las mismas, con el deseo frustrado de matar a Wolfgang y sin saber cómo animar a Gretel. En su mente la única sensación que tenía era que le había fallado a la chica terriblemente, que como su amigo, debería saber cómo ayudarla en un momento así- Dime qué hacer… dime cómo puedo ayudarte. Necesito que vuelvas a ser tú, haré lo que sea…

La rubia suavemente se separó del chico, había terminado sentada con cada una de sus piernas a los costados de él, frente a frente, le recordaba a esos juegos infantiles donde se mecía en el regazo de alguien mientras cantaban. Ahora, completamente diferente la situación, seguía sintiéndose una pequeña, débil y estúpida.

- ¿Lo que sea? –preguntó, mirándose, notando como su cuerpo temblaba, recordándose todas las horas que llevaba durmiendo y que le parecía lejana la chica que alguna vez había sido capaz de tener al mundo rendido a sus pies.

- Lo que sea… -juró, la abrazaba protectoramente, acariciando su espalda- Dime que debo hacer para traerte de vuelta, para que no llores, -Will le acarició el rostro, retirando otra lágrima silenciosa que caía por el rostro de la alemana cuando ella ni siquiera se lo había propuesto- eres lo más preciado que tengo, sería capaz de… -se quedó callado, sorprendido.

Gretel se había lanzado a su boca repentinamente. No lo besaba con la inocencia de sus juegos infantiles, no era un beso ligero, similar al de una niña. No, era un beso profundo, tomándolo de la nuca para que no se apartara y deslizando su hábil lengua por entre los labios del pelirrojo hasta llegar dentro de su boca. Will logró salir de su sorpresa para empujarla ligeramente lejos de él, pero la chica lo rodeaba con sus piernas y brazos, negándose a dar tregua a su invasión. La cálida boca femenina se imponía en un roce insistente y pausado, apoyando su cuerpo contra el torso masculino y separando más sus piernas para descansar sus caderas sobre las de él de manera sugerente. El pelirrojo, sorprendido, logró tomarla de los hombros y alejarla sin hacerla daño.

- ¿Gretel…? –respiraba agitado, sin poder negar que su cuerpo se había acalorado rápidamente por la cercanía- No… -negó, intentando encontrar palabras- Yo no me refería…

- Te equivocas si crees que intento seducirte creyendo que sientes algo por mí más allá de la amistad… -aclaró la chica, inclinando el rostro, su cabello rubio cayó sobre su rostro y su mirada azulada quedó ligeramente en penumbras, mientras una muy ligera sonrisa, la primera en días, aparecía- Pero exactamente porque somos amigos, te lo pido… cállate. –rogó- Solo cállate, no me recuerdes lo mal que estoy, lo patética que soy. –levantó la mirada, segura de sí misma- Si quieres que me recupere, hazme sentir como antes, amada, deseada, con poder. –pidió.

- Gretel, estás confundida y herida… -él sabía que la alemana era virgen, había sido uno de los primeros descubrimientos que había adquirido. La chica había estado con un par de novias anteriormente, pero en cuestiones estrictamente sociales, su cuerpo se mantenía virgen. No podía creer que ella se le insinuara así. Simplemente debía estar demasiado deprimida para darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

- No, no estoy confundida. Y sí, estoy herida. –corrigió- Por eso te pido esto. A nadie le podría confiar algo así. –lo tomó del rostro y apoyó su frente contra la de él- Ayúdame a renacer. No quiero caer más bajo. Te lo pido, como tu amiga… No quiero ser un pájaro más que muere cegado por el sol, quiero ser el fénix, renacer más fuerte de las llamas. Te lo pido.

- No es correcto… -luchó por apartar la mirada, pero Gretel le observaba con unos profundos ojos azules, seguros y a la vez heridos. Ella no podía creer que su mejor amigo no compartiese su forma de ver que esa era la mejor forma de sanar. Pero Gretel confiaba, confiaba en hacerlo comprender.

- Solo puedo descansar en ti. Nadie sería tan cuidadoso y bueno como tú. –le besó lentamente, sintiendo como el chico temblaba contra ella- Hazme el amor. Ayúdame a renacer. –repitió, profundizando el beso.

Y él se rindió, no por deseos oscuros o por la necesidad de su cuerpo. Si no, porque después de tres días, era la primera vez que la escuchaba tan segura de sí misma, tan cercana a la antigua Gretel. Si ese era el coste para traerla de regreso, lo pagaría. Will se había jurado hacer lo que fuese, no debía extrañarle que su épica travesía para salvar a su mejor amiga, fuese tan poco ortodoxa.

La besó profundamente, atrayéndola de la cintura, la chica se relajó de inmediato y suavizó el ritmo con que su lengua se enroscaba entorno a la de él.

- No… -murmuró el pelirrojo, separándose suavemente- Vuelve a hacer lo de antes… -pidió, Gretel sonrió de costado y movió en espiral su lengua contra la de él, atrayéndolo a su boca y dándole una atrevida succión con sus labios. El chico jadeó, abrazándola con más fuerza.

- ¿Te gustó? –murmuró la alemana, lamiendo ligeramente la punta de la lengua masculina.

- Muy erótico. –admitió, rozando el labio inferior de la chica y logrando que se estremeciera.

- Entonces, saca un poco tu lengua, te va a gustar esto. –prometió, tomándolo del rostro, notando como él le hacía caso. La chica comenzó a lamerlo desde la punta hasta lo largo de la misma, muy despacio, como lo haría un felino al beber, capturó entre sus dientes la punta de la lengua del chico y succionó ligeramente. Poco a poco fue obvio bajo sus caderas como el miembro masculino se endurecía y tomaba vida contra ella. Gretel contuvo un ligero gemido y rio suavemente- Sospecho que imaginabas que no era a tu lengua a quien le hacía eso….

- Imaginé que esa era la idea inicial, creer que tu lengua podía hacer eso en otras partes… -el tranquilo chico le observaba con una sonrisa astuta, el sonrojo en sus mejillas ligeramente desaparecía las pequeñas pecas que se habían creado en sus pópulos.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo algo? –preguntó Gretel, deslizando sus dedos entre los cabellos del chico para observarlo mejor. Desde que conocía a Will había luchado y perdido respecto al cabello del chico, quien lo tenía completamente desordenado y sus puntas se disparaban sin control por todos lados, suavizando las facciones de un rostro alargado y masculino como el del chico, pero a Will le gustaba así, solo se hacía el cabello hacia atrás y lo cubría con una gorra en los entrenamientos, el resto del tiempo dejaba que cayeran sobre su frente. A la alemana le gusta el efecto que daba el no tener ese desordenado cabello, Will pasaba de un dulce chico a uno muy serio, su gris mirada se endurecía, similar a la de un depredador y hasta agarraba un aura peligrosa que era realmente la que lo volvía la sensación entre las chicas, esa facilidad de pasar de bueno a malo con un cambio tan simple de peinado. Pero en ese momento Gretel disfrutaba las ondulaciones suaves que se hacían en la nuca del chico y le acariciaban los dedos.

- No, por el momento no… -él se inclinó y deslizó su lengua por la garganta femenina, escuchándola suspirar- Por el momento… -le recordó, logrando que riera hasta que volvió a darle una larga lamida y su risa se transformó en un prolongado gemido. El chico ladeó el rostro para llegar al lóbulo de la oreja femenina y lo atrapó entre sus dientes, sintiéndola dar una pequeña sacudida sobre su regazo que lo hizo gruñir, jugando con su presa- Quieta… -le advirtió, con un jadeo oscuro. La chica lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello y él comenzó a besar la piel tersa, bajando y subiendo una vez más hasta su boca. Ella volvió a moverse, robándole otro gruñido- Nunca haces caso ¿No? –jadeó.

Ambos se observaron, respirando entrecortadamente, presas de la agitación, sus alientos chocaron entre sí, Gretel no pudo contener el deseo de ondular sus caderas contra las masculinas, frotándose sobre la tosca tela del jean del chico, estimulándose a sí misma hasta gemir contra los labios de él. Will no pudo contenerse y la tomó de las caderas recostándola con cierta brusquedad, con una de sus manos apartó los almohadones del alrededor, lanzándolos fuera de la cama sin ver donde caían. La observó tumbada en la cama, con sus piernas recogidas a los costados y el camisón enmarañado entre sus caderas dejaba ver sus bragas que apenas cubrían su piel y parecían perderse en un fino hilo al encaminarse por las nalgas de la chica. El impulso pudo más con él, extendió su mano para acariciar el borde de la tela desde la cara interna del muslo femenino, rozando descuidadamente los labios vaginales húmedos pero no se detuvo aunque la observó estremecerse, siguió descendiendo en su recorrido y notó como la chica abría los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué… haces? –preguntó, con la duda tiñendo su mirada, él sonrió de costado, dejándola más en la expectativa, hasta que capturó el hilo de lo que se había vuelto su lencería justo en su trasero y jaló bruscamente hacia atrás, la tela que estaba pegada contra su sexo se movió repentinamente, logrando que gimiera con fuerza, volvió a jalar la tela y el resultado se intensificó- Dios… -la chica enterró sus manos en las oscuras sábanas y levantó sus caderas para darle mayor acceso.

- ¿Tengo permiso para romper esto? –consultó casualmente y sin esperar respuesta volvió a jalar, percatándose como la tela se metía entre los labios vaginales y se empapaba peligrosamente mientras la estimulaba. La chica asintió ferozmente, hondeando sus caderas sin censura alguna. El pelirrojo comenzó a mover la tela rápidamente, jalándola con oscuro placer, disfrutando la natural sensualidad que tenía Gretel, levantando sus caderas, dejando ver sin pudor alguno su excitado sexo, presa de un placer que posiblemente no había esperado tan rápido encontrar. Will encontraba fascinante que en todo fuese así la alemana, desbordante de sinceridad y sin tapujos, confiando en su cuerpo, en la sensualidad que este presentaría naturalmente y por ello dándole un aire mucho más atractivo, más femenino y arrasador que cualquier chica que él pudiese imaginar.

Will se inclinó sobre la cama y solo la soltó para poner su boca sobre la tela húmeda, le invadió un aroma dulce y almizclado que invadió sus sentidos. Sin hacerla esperar, apoyó sus manos sobre los tersos muslos y separó sus labios hasta capturar el endurecido clítoris que sobresalía ligeramente de la tela de las bragas. Lo capturó entre sus labios y comenzó a succionar, percatándose como bajaban las caderas femeninas de golpe, rindiéndose. La chica arqueó su espalda completamente, gritando en un incontrolable placer. El pelirrojo movió su rostro de un lado a otro, para incrementar el estímulo y bajo sus dedos hasta meterlos entre las bragas femeninas y llegar a la entrada de su sexo, dejó que sus dedos jugaran con la suave entrada y la masajeó hasta separarla y abrirla, sintiendo como eso la agitaba hasta el límite, notando como ella también descubría lo sensible que era su cuerpo con apenas la entrada a su vagina. Gretel gritó con fuerza, cerrando sus muslos entorno al rostro masculino para detenerlo, se dejó llevar por el incalculable orgasmo, permitiéndose la sensación de vida que regresaba. La alemana movió suavemente sus caderas, sintiendo el roce de la tela contra su clítoris y el alimento de Will directamente contra su sexo. La chica lo soltó, dejándose caer en la cama libremente, disfrutando del éxtasis que mejor que cualquier droga, podía hacerla olvidar del mundo que pasaba afuera de su habitación.

- ¿Es un buen momento para preguntarte sobre tu tatuaje? –Gretel abrió los ojos adormilada, observando al chico completamente vestido entre sus piernas, quien acariciaba su muslo, siguiendo el perfil del tatuaje y se lamía descuidadamente los labios, luciendo como un muchachito que aprovechaba los deliciosos rastros de un postre húmedo.

- ¿Qué mejor momento que el ahora? –admitió ella, sentándose, estirando sus brazos con felinos gestos, cruzó sus piernas en pose de loto para que él pudiera ver mejor- Se supone que es el Acorazado _Bismarck_, el primer acorazado de la clase Bismarck. –se encoge de hombros- Es a honor de mi antepasado Otto van Bismarck, soy su descendiente directa. –hablaba con neutralidad de quien había sido el fundador de la Alemania moderna y un hombre que despertaba respeto y controversia por partes iguales dado que él había creado la base del poder Alemán pero también había iniciado los cimientos del poder militar invasor que luego se había usado para una de las guerras más terribles de la Historia, sin contar que el acorazado había formado parte de la Segunda Guerra Mundial- Tener el rostro de él hubiese sido poco agradable. –admitió, sonriendo de lado.

Will deslizó sus dedos por el entorno del tatuaje, percatándose que en el cañón que disparaba había una cicatriz diminuta, casi imperceptible pero que se podía sentir al tacto, la tinta la ocultaba bien pero notó como la alemana se estremecía bajo su caricia.

- ¿Y esto? –consultó, recorriendo con su dedo índice la forma estrellada de la cicatriz.

- Cuando tenía cuatro años unos niños mayores a mí me atacaron con piedras porque habían escuchado que era culpa de mis antepasados que ahora Alemania fuera una vergüenza para Europa. –no había resentimiento en su voz, ella también miraba la cicatriz- Tengo otras… -admitó, subiéndose el camisón para quitárselo. Sin darle tiempo de poder observar su desnudez, se enderezó para girarse y se sentó, dándole la espalda al chico, recogió su cabello rubio dejando libre su espalda- ¿Los ves?

Will se sorprendió con el descubrimiento, dado que Gretel mantenía sus leotardos como prenda recurrente, su espalda solía estar oculta por la tela, pero en ese momento podía observar completamente la delicada curva de su perfectamente enderezada espalda. En el centro de esta tenía una cicatriz estrellada mucho más grande, de unos tres centímetros de radio, la piel suave de la herida lo llamó a tocarla y acarició el centro de la misma, notando como la chica se estremecía. Sin dudarlo, la abrazó suavemente por la cintura y la inclinó hacia adelante para poder tener una cómoda vista. Gretel apoyó sus manos sobre la cama para sostenerse, ligeramente sorprendida por la curiosidad de él.

- Otro piedrazo, una gran piedra… -recuerdó y comenzó a reír- Recuerdo que planee un año mi venganza…

- Ya sospechaba yo que no te ibas a quedar con los brazos cruzados…. –susurró, inclinándose para besar el centro de la herida, Gretel contuvo un gemido y él deslizó su lengua por lo largo de la misma haciéndola jadear- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Robé sus bicicletas y con la ayuda de otros niños a quienes también habían molestado… -suspiró al sentir los dientes del chico acariciar la piel suave de su vieja herida de batalla- las quemamos afuera de donde estudiábamos… Pero eso no fue todo… -Will la enderezó, la apoyó contra su pecho y la atrajo más contra sí, logrando que recargara su trasero directo contra sus caderas- Recuperamos los restos… y por semanas les fuimos dejando pequeños _recuerdos_ en sus casilleros. –se rio- Realmente terminaron traumados y estúpidamente no le avisaron a nadie. Así que salimos impunes.

- Y solo tenías cinco años… -recordó, besando lentamente el cuello femenino, dejando que se relajara contra él- ¿Y la historia de esta…? –el pelirrojo deslizó con su dedo índice el costado izquierdo de la chica, en su cintura, había una cicatriz alargada de seis centímetros que se curvaba según la forma del cuerpo femenino.

- Entrenando me lanzaron a un lado… -la piel se le erizó, descubriendo lo sensible que era en esas partes de su piel. Usualmente la gente no tocaba sus heridas, asumían que le dolían y que sería mejor no acariciarla. Will, en cambio, se aventuraba con el tacto y al descubrir las reacciones que producía en ella, adquiría mayor seguridad- no frené adecuadamente y me estrellé contra el espejo, se me clavó un pedazo ahí y tuvieron que coser…. No seguí la recuperación y se me abrió un par de veces la herida. Por eso tengo cicatriz. –el chico se rio contra su cuello.

- Eres una muñeca remendada –le susurró contra su boca, seguro de que había más cicatrices e historias que contaron, pero gracias a la oscuridad de la alcoba apenas había podido ver esas.

El chico sonrió de lado al recordar algo, la giró suavemente para que se recostara boca arriba en la cama, pero antes de lograrlo ella se escabulló y se sentó frente a frente a él.

- No es justo… -ladeó el rostro y llevó sus manos hacia la camiseta de béisbol que el chico estaba usando en ese momento, comenzó a subirla sin esperar un segundo más, como si abriera un presente de navidad días antes, mordiéndose el labio inferior- Usualmente el primero en desnudarse suele ser el hombre, Will… -le regañó, sacándole la prenda y empujándolo para que se recostara del todo, con ella encima. Lo observó desde su posición y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios, la chica deslizó sus uñas desde el pecho del chico hasta el marcado vientre del mismo. Gretel ronroneó cuando notó como los músculos formaban una seductora V en sus caderas que se perdía en el pantalón del chico- Creo que debería alardear de tener a uno de los chicos más apuestos de la preparatoria en mi cama… -comentó casualmente, zigzagueando con su dedo índice sobre sus músculos.

- Si no mal recuerdo, eso tienen por asumido la mayoría de las chicas, -le tomó del mentón para jalarla hasta su boca- que vengo todas las noches a dejarte muy cansada… -antes de que ella pudiese responder, le besó profundamente, devorando su boca en ese gesto, guiando su mano libre hasta el trasero femenino y cerró su mano entorno a una de las nalgas de la chica, frotándola contra su erección, logrando que ambos dejaran salir un gemido en la boca del otro.

- Hasta el momento has cumplido bien tu leyenda. –le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, rozando su torso sobre el de él- Tengo una curiosidad… -ronroneó, bajando sus labios por el mentón masculino, deslizo su nariz sobre el cuello del chico y llegó a su pecho, le observó desde su posición y con su dedo índice comenzó a hacer círculos sobre la dura piel hasta que casualmente acarició la tetilla del chico, logrando que este jadeara y cerrara los ojos- Gime para mí, Will… -pidió, recorriendo esta vez con su lengua hasta captar la punta más sensible y lograr que él la embistiera sobre la ropa con sus caderas. Le gustaba ver que el chico se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones, sin temor alguno. El escucharlo gemir su nombre la estimuló por completo, haciéndola serpentear sobre su cuerpo hasta que las manos masculinas se cerraron, ambas, sobre su trasero y separaron sus nalgas, masajeándola para que creara una mayor conexión entre sus sexos.

- Gretel… -rogó, la chica levantó la mirada y notó la súplica en la mirada del chico.

- ¿Quieres pedírmelo ahora? –el asintió y ella se relamió los labios- A tus órdenes… -ronroneó, bajándose de él para tener mayor acceso a su cuerpo.

La joven movió diestramente sus manos sobre el cinturón del chico, lo abrió casualmente, desabotonó el jean y bajó el cierre. Will se bajó el pantalón con rapidez, logrando que ella se riera, pero sin quitar su mirada de su premio. La alemana retiró el ajustado bóxer y contuvo el aliento cuando el miembro del chico saltó hacia afuera, apuntándola.

- Esta… -comenzó, lamiéndose los dedos uno por uno- va a ser la primera vez que toque uno… -le advirtió, chupándose los dedos para luego bajar su mano- Así que se gentil. –bromeó, capturando el cálido miembro con su mano. El pelirrojo gimió alto y ella se rio astutamente.

Presa de la curiosidad, Gretel se agazapó entre las piernas del chico, admirando detenidamente la suave piel que cubría el miembro del chico, su mano llegó hasta la cúspide, notando como una suave tela cubría la húmeda punta.

- ¿La bajo…? –consultó, atisbando a observar la rosácea punta.

- Suavemente. –le recordó él, ella asintió y con ambas manos fue bajándola, descubriendo la sensible punta que parecía palpitar frente a ella- Un poco más. –le guio, ella asintió y empujó del todo la fina tela del prepucio.

La chica no se contuvo y abrió la boca para capturar la punta del duro miembro y succionarla suavemente contra su paladar, logrando captar un gemido profundo del pelirrojo. Ella sintió una cálida sensación en su pecho, el poder que ejercía sobre él, volvió a succionar con más fuerza y usó sus manos para acariciar a lo largo el miembro endurecido. No solo era su curiosidad la que la empujaba a seguir, le gustaba escucharlo, disfrutaba de la cálida sensación en su boca y el sabor que se deslizaba sobre su lengua, la cual enroscaba y soltaba a su presa. La alemana buscó la mano del chico y la llevó hasta su propia nuca, haciendo que enterrara sus dedos entre su cabello rubio. La chica levantó su mirada para observarlo, aun capturando el miembro del chico y retiró su otra mano de la base.

- ¿…segura? –consultó Will, notando que pretendía ella, Gretel sonrió de costado y abrió su boca más. Él no pudo contenerse ante la invitación, con su mano guio el rostro de la chica hasta que la hizo descender del todo por su miembro, logrando robarle un jadeo fuerte- Gretel… -levantó sus caderas, sintiendo como ella succionaba y la punta de su miembro se apretaba en el fondo de su garganta. Enredó sus dedos entorno a los cabellos femeninos y la alejó lo suficiente para volverla a bajar. Ambos mantenían contacto visual, estimulándose con lo que observaban, la chica disfrutaba el efecto que ejercía sobre él, mientras que Will se embriagaba por la escena de ver su miembro perderse en la boca femenina que parecía no agotarse a pesar de la velocidad que se incrementaba, la chica cerraba su agarre con sus suaves labios y frotaba su lengua contra la sensible punta.

El pelirrojo no se pudo contener y guio con más fuerza el ritmo que había entre ambos, tanto de la boca femenina como de sus caderas que parecían no darle tregua embistiéndola. Aun así, su prioridad era no lastimarla, pero por la mirada lujuriosa que alcanzaba a notar en la chica, las mejillas sonrojadas y como gemía impúdicamente, solo lo provocaba a ir con mayor velocidad.

- Me… gustaría… -admitió, dejándose llevar por la confianza y lo erótico que le resultaba la imagen de la salvaje chica. Ella sonrió, leyéndole el pensamiento y se separó, sentándose en sus talones, él se arrodilló y comenzó a masturbarse cerca de los carmesí labios entreabiertos- ¿Segura?

- Cumpliste mi fantasía… -admitió ella, dado que siempre se había movido por la curiosidad de saber cómo se sentiría ser manejada por la lujuria de un hombre, dominada en un acto tan pervertido- Hora de cumplir la tuya. –ronroneó, relamiéndose los labios- Pero más te vale que todo quede adentro… -le advirtió, separando lentamente sus labios- _pervertido americano_. –susurró con un perfecto acento ruso. El chico contuvo un jadeo y apresuró el movimiento, corriéndose rápidamente sobre la boca femenina. La imagen de la orgullosa rubia sacando suavemente su lengua, sintiendo el cálido semen deslizarse dentro de ella y estirándose para lamer su miembro hasta la última gota se le grabó en la mente a fuego vivo- ¿Para qué son los amigos –comentó ella, lamiendo sus dedos donde había capturado un poco del blanquecino semen- si no es para tener libremente sexo? –él se rio mientras respiraba profundamente para recuperar el aliento- ¿Mejor de lo que imaginabas? –Will asintió.

- El ruso fue un toque muy bueno. –halagó, notando como ella sonreía de costado y volvía a lamer su sensible miembro pero él se apartó de su boca- Dale un respiro, como a ti, después del placer todo se pone sensible unos segundos. –pidió, logrando que ella se riera con mejor humor.

- He tenido esta idea desde hace unos meses atrás… -comenzó ella, recostándose en la cama, lamiéndose los dedos, buscando rastro del sabor masculino. La chica había escuchado la opinión de muchas chicas sobre el semen de los hombres, pero, aunque fuese la primera vez que lo probaba, no lo encontraba desagradable y tenía un aroma fácilmente conectable al más salvaje sexo- Muchos matrimonios son un infierno…

- ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio? –consultó él, entre broma y sorpresa, ganándose que ella le lanzara un cojín en la cabeza.

- No… -masculló, estirándose en la cama, sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer su vientre, subiendo hasta sus delicados senos y volviendo a bajar- La gente se mantiene en matrimonios infelices por miedo a estar solos muchas veces… y la idea del matrimonio por amor es relativamente nueva, la gente antes se casaba por sentido práctico, aprendían a amarse o a convivir juntos por costumbre, no por ideas de amor. –él asintió, aunque su mirada seguía el descuidado recorrido de los largos dedos femeninos por su suave piel, tenía el deseo de inclinarse y seguir con su exploración…

Así que no pudo evitarlo, completamente desnudo, se recostó sobre ella, apoyándose sobre sus codos y lamió el ombligo femenino atento a las reacciones de su compañera, robándole una pequeña risa.

- Continua, te escucho. –le invitó el pelirrojo, haciendo suaves círculos con su lengua.

- Bien… -aceptó- Hasta el momento resulta que soy muy enamoradiza y me lanzo sin pensar. Lo que hace que duren poco mis relaciones… -arqueó la espalda cuando notó que la lengua del chico subía hasta ubicarse entre sus senos.

- Te lo he dicho, te ilusionas rápidamente. –comentó casualmente Will, subiendo sus manos para acunar los pequeños senos femeninos y dejar que los rosáceos pezones se levantaran. Ella también le observó con curiosidad, quería saber a través de los gestos del chico que opinaba de sus delicados atributos.

- Y tú eres un asco en cuestiones de amor, Will. –recalcó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- No exageres…

- Sin contar tu familia ¿A quién amas en esta vida? –preguntó ella, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano pero exactamente por eso ayudándose de la información para avanzar en su punto.

- A ti… -enmarcó una ceja extrañado- ¿Qué tiene? Eres mi mejor amiga ¿Recuerdas? Soy tu espada y tu escudo –recitó el primer trato que había hecho con ella cuando Gretel había _descubierto_ que le tenía el suficiente cariño para llamarlo _amigo_- y tú eres mi voz y mi elixir de vida. –comentó casual, sin darse cuenta que lo decía directamente sobre el pezón de la chica, logrando que este se endureciera con solo sentir el aliento del chico.

- En todo caso… -murmuró ella, ligeramente distraída por la cercanía que había entre ella y la boca masculina- Es bueno envejecer acompañado… y… No sé, tener un plan de respaldo. Creo que si cuando tengas unos treinta y siete años no has encontrado a esa persona especial, podríamos casarnos. Nos iría mejor que a la mayoría de matrimonios. –él se enderezó suavemente, extrañado- Y mis millones que ganaré podrías usarlos sin que el mundo pensara que pago por tus servicios.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué treinta y siente? –consultó, dejando a un lado el hecho de que ella estaba segura que compartiría parte de sus ganancias con él.

- Por si quieres tener hijos. –comentó burlona, pero jadeó con fuerza cuando él le dio un ligero mordisco en la punta de su seno- Bien… por si quiero tener hijos, no quiero estar anciana cuando sean adolescentes. –rodó los ojos, su padre la había tenido ya entrado en años, lo cual había sido un gran problema cuando ella quería jugar o hacer algo que requería mucha energía, él ya estaba construido en una dura personalidad de estilo militar y no podía suavizarse, por lo que ella había tenido que endurecerse también para hablar el mismo idioma y entender las muestras de cariño que le daba su padre. Aunque le gustaba el resultado final, recordaba que le hubiese encantado poder jugar con su padre o que este no le diese una larga charla cuando ella creía que había monstruos bajo su cama.

- ¿Quieres tener hijos? –preguntó sorprendido y Gretel casi se rio, porque se sentía como si hablara con su prometido sobre un delicado tema, en lugar de con su mejor amigo.

- Dicen que los hijos es la muestra narcisista completa, extender tu persona a través de un nuevo ser. Posiblemente sea verdad, porque estoy segura que podría tener hijos mucho más listos y aptos que los de otras personas. –comentó casualmente- Y alguien deberá cuidar a los hijos de Helga cuando los tenga, porque ella si los va a tener –admitió, más para sí, recordando que había calculado criar dos hijos para que estos cuidasen a la descendencia de su prima- ¿Qué dices?

- Podría ser… con o sin casarnos planeo cuidarte. Alguien debe vigilar que no te pierdas cuando seas mayor y tu prima ya tenga su propia familia ¿No? Una salida a la tienda y podrías terminar en Venezuela –ella le sacó la lengua ligeramente- Lo que me recuerda… -comentó casualmente, dándole una larga lamida al pezón de la chica- podrías hacerte un piercing aquí, de esos que dejan solo dos bolitas de metan a los costados de la punta del pezón, lucirían muy bien en ti. –atrapó con su boca la sensible zona y succionó, logrando que la chica gimiera de manera alta y tratara de empujarlo. Aun así, él no lo hizo y siguió estimulándola, rozando con sus dientes, escuchando como ella comenzaba a gemir con más fuerza y sus caderas volvían a moverse contra él, de manera insinuante.

- Will… -rogó, logrando separarlo del todo- Yo… -insistió, levantando su cadera contra él, rozándose contra la erección del chico.

El chico sonrió, guardándose para sí la información de que Gretel era muy sensible en sus senos, simplemente sonrió de lado y asintió, buscó con su mano un par de cojines y los puso bajo las caderas femeninas, logrando así que estas estuvieran más levantadas que el resto de su cuerpo.

- Necesito que te quedes boca abajo, a gatas. –le pidió, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero asintió, moviéndose para adquirir la posición, con sus piernas suavemente flexionadas y su torso sobre la cama, él se posicionó atrás de ella y rozó con su miembro entre las nalgas de la chica, sintiendo la sedosa tela de las bragas femeninas acariciarlo- ¿Sabes por qué estás así? –preguntó, bajando la punta de su pene hasta presionarlo sobre los hinchados labios vaginales de la chica, estimulándola sobre la tela.

- ¿Por qué eres un pervertido? –preguntó casualmente, observándolo sobre su hombro. El pelirrojo se inclinó ligeramente, hasta recostarse del todo sobre ella, atrapó entre sus dientes la oreja femenina y respiró hondo, creando un movimiento ascendente y descendente contra el sexo femenino, logrando que la chica gimiera de anticipación.

- Tus senos son deliciosos, Gretel. –confesó, sintiendo aún la suave piel contra su boca y el aroma femenino contra él a pesar que solo fuese un recuerdo- Pero son una gran distracción. –ella se estremeció suavemente y cerró sus dedos contra las sábanas, presionando voluntariamente sus caderas contra las de él.

Will gruñó contra ella y en un brusco movimiento tomó de las caderas a la chica y jaló las bragas hacia los costados hasta romper la tela, liberándola del todo. La sostuvo así y guio su miembro contra la entrada femenina, con sus manos separó las nalgas de la chica, logrando obtener mayor espacio y se introdujo dentro de ella a un solo ritmo, pasando directamente hasta el fondo, sintiendo solo por un segundo una barrera que pareció desaparecer. Atento, escuchó a la chica pero esta solo gimió profundamente y envió sus caderas hacia atrás, reconociendo la cálida sensación y húmeda interacción que se produjo entre ambos.

- ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó contra su cuello, conteniendo el impulso de moverse.

- Absolutamente… -ella también se escuchaba sorprendida- Se siente bien…. –ronroneó, apretando sus caderas a él, invitándolo a moverse. Will no necesitó más para comenzar a penetrarla profundamente, estimulándose por los gemidos femeninos que sonaban cada vez con mayor fuerza. El chico la agarraba de las caderas para guiarse a sí mismo, sin contenerse por un momento, movió sus caderas hacia abajo, buscando estimularla y cuando escuchó el gritó de placer, supo que había llegado al punto que deseaba. No apartó su trayectoria, pero comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza, sintiendo como ella misma seguía el ritmo- Oh… esto… -gimió ella, mordiendo las sábanas para no dejar escapar gritos más fuertes- Oh…

Will podía sentir como el sexo femenino se contraía entorno a él, descontrolándolo de placer, él comenzó a gemir con mayor fuerza, gruñendo entre dientes cuando ella empujaba hacia atrás sus caderas cuando él entraba del todo en ella, él besó su cuello con profundo placer, la chica gemía deliciosamente, disfrutando de la sensación inesperada y placentera que él le brindaba.

Aunque Gretel se jactaba de conocer su cuerpo, era completamente nueva la sensación dentro de ella y ese estímulo líquido y cálido que florecía en cada embestida. El pelirrojo sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no paraba de moverse directamente contra ella, guiándose con mayor fuerza, logrando que la cama sonara bajo ellos.

- Will… -gimió, el chico incrementó su movimiento, haciéndola jadear con más gusto, solo logró asentir a los movimientos de él. Sí, eso quería, que fuese más rápido, que la estimulara con más fuerza. No sabía lo que podía ocurrirle después, pero únicamente deseaba que continuara. El pelirrojo se detuvo de golpe y antes de que ella pudiese protestar la tomó de las caderas y alejándose lo suficiente la hizo girar quedando boca arriba, tomó los muslos femeninos y los guio para que se cerraran entorno a su cintura, ella así lo hizo y volvió a gemir con placer, descubriendo una nueva sensación en esa posición. Él comenzó a moverse una vez más con fuerza, inclinándose para capturar uno de los delicados pezones femeninos y succionándolo con descaro.

Gretel gritó de gusto y arqueó la espalda, admitiendo que era completamente diferente que hacerlo con una chica, aunque tampoco podía comprar ambas cosas. Muy dentro de ella se alegraba de haber comenzado con ese método anticonceptivo que le habían puesto en su brazo, la pequeña cirugía había valido la pena, más ahora que podía sentir su premio entrando en ella y llevándola a un límite que no conocía, haciéndole ver que faltaba mucho para conocer los límites de su cuerpo, poniéndola ansiosa de deseo de conocer qué más podía hacer.

No tuvo como avisarle, simplemente levantó más sus caderas, sintiendo como en cada embestida él estimulaba su clítoris sin darse cuenta y el conjunto completo la llevó al orgasmo con fuerza, haciéndola gritar y cerrando sus piernas entorno a la cintura masculina. Will escuchó la victoria completa y la penetró con mucha más fuerza, alargando el placer femenino hasta que se dejó llevar por su propio orgasmo, gimiendo contra el cuello femenino, dando un par de estocadas más hasta caer sobre ella, agitado.

- Dios… -la chica cubrió su rostro con su mano, sonriendo con placer. Estaba orgullosa de su decisión, de lo que había ocurrido. Nadie hubiese hecho mejor ese momento que él. Lo observó entre sus dedos, él también sonreía, posiblemente por el triunfo que había reclamado sobre ella- Oh… necesitaba esto. –juró, acurrucándose en la cama, frotando su cadera contra él, creando un ligero estímulo que la hizo estremecer.

- Ahí estas. –ella abrió los ojos, extrañada por el comentario de Will- Llevaba días buscándote. –la tomó del rostro y besó suavemente sus labios, en la intimidad de ese momento- Pero aquí estás ¿Quién diría que debía caer al infierno más placentero para hallarte? Y al mismo tiempo…. ¿No tiene completo sentido eso? –ella rio contra sus labios, pues el chico tenía razón, se había perdido ante la depresión, sin querer admitirse que tenía un mundo de posibilidades. Will había tenido que llevar ese mundo a ella y literalmente lo había tenido que meter dentro de su cuerpo para recordarle quien era: Una cazadora, una amante de la vida, una descarada Diosa y poderosa guerrera.

- Eres el mejor. –estaba agradecida con él, lo sintió retirarse y su voz se quebró ligeramente, inmediatamente entre sus piernas corrió un frío líquido que la estremeció- Oh… mis sábanas… -maldijo, logrando que él riera a buen agrado, disfrutando de la escena de ver como el sonrojado sexo femenino mostraba únicamente señales de haber sido poseído por él.

- En realidad tus cojines. –ella se cubrió el rostro, recordándose pedir al servicio de limpieza que también cambiara sus sábanas- ¿Me prestas la ducha? –la rubia asintió, moviendo su mano con desgano en dirección a él, este capturó su palma y ella entreabrió la mirada a tiempo que notaba como le besaba los nudillos, sonriéndole. Gretel volvió a cerrar los ojos, reconociendo a su amigo en ese gesto, lo sintió moverse y se retiró las manos, mirándolo entrar al cuarto de baño. Lentamente se sentó, curiosa, su mirada azulada buscó alguna mancha rojiza pero no encontró ninguna. La chica había leído de casos así, en donde la fuerte excitación y estímulo podía romper el himen sin sangrado ni dolor. Obviamente tenía suerte.

- O…. un buen amante. –le agradecía mentalmente a la antigua maestra de Will en el arte del sexo, porque aunque fuese una tonta y descerebrada, le había educado bien. La chica se estiró con gusto pero su cuerpo le recordó que en realidad podía resistir más de ese nuevo descubrimiento de placer. La alemana se mordió el labio inferior, satisfecha con lo obtenido y diciéndose que no era de vírgenes lanzarse así- Oh… ¿A quién engaño? –se enderezó en la cama y desnuda salió de la misma, abrió las cortinas de su habitación, una a una, sintiendo el sol del atardecer golpear directamente sobre ella y ágilmente se movió hacia la puerta del baño, escuchó el grifo abierto y atentamente esperó al ruido del agua golpeando el cuerpo masculino. Casi pudo ronronear, mientras se escabullía dentro del baño.

La noche era larga.

**Nota de Autora: **Comencé a escribir este capítulo inmediatamente después de terminar el "_What if…?_" de estos dos como pareja. Me sentí más cómoda escribiendo la escena de ellos en esta historia que su posible romance ¿Quién lo diría? Tal vez porque me parecía más natural el como iniciaron como nobles amantes.

Yo les había anunciado a los fans de la pareja de WillxGretel (porque hay fans que los quieren ver juntos, lo sé, lo sé ¿Ven cómo leo cada reveiw?), que más o menos tendrían un tipo de "recompensa" para sus deseos y me refería a la mención de matrimonio de esos dos. Yo les aclaré constantemente que ambos son amigos, muy buenos amigos, mejores amigos, poco ortodoxos pero amigos. Y aun así, tienen estas escenas de confianza absoluta y confesiones extremadamente sinceras.

Gretel en la historia menciona que para ella, el hecho de casarse era algo más bien de negocios o táctico, por lo que ella considera que Will es un buen compañero para esta posición. Ambos se conocen bien, tendrían pocas peleas que los distrajeran del trabajo, entenderían los gustos de ambos, él le permitiría manejar las finanzas y tienen una muy buena química. Para Gretel el amor también se da con la convivencia, así que si se le suma al buen sexo, ella está segura que funcionará un matrimonio entre los dos, es lógico, económico (y no solo por cuestiones de dinero sino de energía) y próspero. Por otro lado, Will está en una etapa adolescente normal, que no piensa en relaciones de cuentos de hadas; lo normal, él ve la juventud para divertirse y disfrutar, así que le cuesta hacer planes de su vida en matrimonio con alguien, con quien fuese. Con todo, él ya tenía planteada la seria idea de que pasara lo que pasara, él cuidaría de Gretel cuando fuesen mayores, dado que sabe lo propensa que era a perderse, lo poco que sabe de las tareas de la casa y que cuando está trabajando hasta se olvida de comer, por lo que ya había planeado ir a la misma universidad que ella (aunque estudien carreras diferentes) y vivir juntos. El hecho que Gretel le pida matrimonio en esos términos le parece un medio más fácil para cuidarla. Aunque él aún tiene esperanzas de que su amiga encuentre el amor y pueda formar un lazo perdurable con alguien. Ahora ¿Se preguntan qué piensa de toda esta idea la Gretel del presente que tiene por novia a Lila? Oh… eso lo sabrán cuando sea la entrevista de nuestra adorada alemana.

¿Saben qué me he dado cuenta? Que yo no me fijaba en mi cuenta de Facebook hasta que me uní al grupo de "_Hey Arnold!_". Así que pensé ¿Por qué no? Disfruto mucho hablando con ustedes y si ese aparato coleccionista de amistades puede ayudarme para comunicarme con ustedes ¡Yo encantada! Pueden agregarme a Facebook, casi no tengo contactos ahí, de la gente que conozco suelo hablar con ellos por Skype o cuando los veo. Pero el Facebook podría ayudarme a mantener contacto con ustedes. Así que, si se les antoja, mi Facebook es "Maya Flores", la imagen de muestra es la misma que tengo en fanfiction, la imagen de cabecera es de Marvel (novedad en mí). Así que si se les antoja me pueden enviar una solicitud y yo encantada. En Deviantart mi nick es "Nocturna4" (super original ¿Eh?), no tengo nada en mi galería por ahora. Aunque estoy pensando seriamente subir "Cómame señor lobo".

Yo quería esperarme a la entrevista de Gretel, pero no me puedo contener de la emoción así que aquí voy de chismosa ¡Gracias **MadReader-alwaysBeYourself**! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por el fantástico fan-art que me enviaste! Me encantó. Además de ser, como te dije, extra-especial por ser el primero de "Hey Arnold!" que me dan. Te lo agradezco inmensamente ¡Aunque sea un regalo para Gretel! Me encanta, si pudiera subir dibujos por aquí, ya lo tendría publicado para enseñárselo a todos como niña con su nuevo vestido ¿Qué te diré? Tu regalo ha sido asombroso, muchas gracias.

Y también, gracias **kikyoyami8**, que me dejo ver su fantástico trabajo en deviantart (mismo nick, por si desean buscarla, se lo recomiendo) en donde mi historia le ayudó a inspirar su creativa mente para uno de sus dibujos, como comenté por su cuenta, me encantó.

Lo que me recuerda, mis maravillosos, creativos, ingeniosos y asombrosos lectores, si me van a agregar a Facebook o deviantart, recuerden avisarme, ustedes saben "leí tu fic" aunque sea y si me avisan quienes son (su nick aquí) me ayudaría para seguir con nuestras conversaciones y adquirir mi trato informal porque la verdad a ustedes siento que ya los conozco y eso me hace expresarme con más cercanía que con otras personas.

Bueno, chicos, nos vemos en un capítulo del siguiente extra.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III: Sueño**

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, noble caballero? –escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y un cálido aliento golpear contra su oreja, logrando de esa manera erizarle la piel, despertando todas sus alertas- ¿Qué-estabas-haciendo? –masculló la voz femenina, notoriamente molesta.

Arnold abrió los ojos e intentó levantarse pero no lo logró, desesperado movió sus manos y lo único que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en sus muñecas. Sus brazos estaban levantados y amarrados entre sí para inmovilizarlo sobre su cabeza, sentía el duro suelo bajo su cuerpo, sentado precariamente. Al girar el rostro notó una figura moverse junto a él y avanzar hacia las penumbras de la habitación en la que se encontraban, ocultándose de él. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse y distinguió un calabozo, agitó sus manos y notó que eran grilletes los que lo tenían inmovilizado ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había terminado ahí?

- ¿Qué…? –tosió, sintiendo la garganta seca- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? –exigió, luchando por soltarse, pero solo sintió el agarre en sus muñecas mucho más brusco.

- Irrumpes en mi reino y no sigues mis normas, caballero blanco y ahora osas exigir respuestas ¿Acaso crees que aparecerá una Diosa a salvarte? –una figura se formó frente a él, la misma que anteriormente se había escondido en sombras, solo que en ese momento decidió aparecer- ¿Acaso crees que mi poder es menor? –preguntó imponente.

Arnold se extrañó por las palabras que escuchó, observó a todos lados en búsqueda de una salida pero lo único que notó es que llevaba andrajosa ropa cubriéndole y la sensación de no haber bebido líquido alguno en días.

Frente a él se formó la figura de una imponente mujer con zapatos de tacón alto y sus largas piernas cubiertas de medias de redecilla hasta la mitad de su muslo, llevaba un vestido que a los costados era negro y al frente rojo, con una corta falda entablonada, en la parte frontal de su torso tenía la forma del símbolo de las picas de la baraja de cartas en color negro. Al seguir subiendo descubrió quien era y eso le sorprendió ¿Cómo era posible? Gretel le observaba fijamente o quien podría ser ella, dado que su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás en una diadema con una picas en la parte superior y dos más pequeñas a los costados, su dorado cabello era negro y corto, hasta su mentón y su mirada azulada había cambiado a una miel. Pero era Gretel, era imposible que no lo fuese.

- ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? –preguntó, avanzando hacia él hasta apoyar su pie sobre el pecho masculino y crear suficiente presión para aplastarlo contra la pared. Arnold sintió las alertas de su cuerpo dispararse, como cuando la había escuchado murmurarle en el oído. Sí, era Gretel, con su predominio sobre los otros. La mujer le sonreía desde su posición- Soy la Reina de Espadas, soberana de estas tierras. –se alejó de él, caminando en círculos a su alrededor- Has destruido a mis preciosas y malignas criaturas, has intentado poner orden en mi caótico reino. Y por eso ¡Pagarás! –juró, comenzando a reír con fuerza.

Arnold buscó interrumpirla, decir algo pero su voz desapareció, luchó por protestar, por decirle a la prima de su novia que eso no era nada gracioso y por sobre todo quería reclamarle ¿Cómo había logrado todo eso? Parecía utilería muy costosa. Y nunca hubiese esperado que la alemana tuviese tan cruel sentido de humor.

Aun así, en su cabeza se formó recuerdos de él mismo, llevando una armadura similar al oro blanco, pero resistente ante todo ataque, recordaba que él había llegado salvando pueblos enteros y destruido terribles monstruos que asechaban las inocentes almas. Recordaba que le habían dicho que no se acercara a ese castillo, pero lo había hecho. Arnold se sorprendió ante esa corriente de ideas ¿Realmente era real todo lo que pensaba? ¿O ya se había vuelto loco? Luchó por hablar, pero no escuchó sonido alguno provenir de su boca.

- Tu voz es mía, caballero blanco. Pero tu castigo le pertenece a otra. –se hizo a un lado para que de las penumbras apareciera otra mujer, con un largo vestido rojo hasta debajo de sus rodillas, sus piernas desnudas se movían ágilmente hasta avanzar frente al chico, llevaba largos guantes hasta sus codos del mismo color que el vestido y al igual que en la zona del busto, los guantes tenían corazones negros- Tú angustia le pertenece a la Reina de Corazones. –anunció.

Arnold no salía de su asombro e intentó hablar, frente a él se encontraba Helga, con el cabello hacia atrás, completamente suelto, su mirada era gris y llevaba lentes de marco negro pero era ella, de eso no había duda.

- Es lo justo, el caballero blanco apareció primero en mi reino. Su castigo es mío… lo corromperé y será tu caballero gris, Reina de Espadas. Pero tendrás que recordar siempre, que fui yo quien lo hundió en la miseria y que conmigo un par de minutos pueden destruir años de buenos actos. –juró la chica. Arnold no salía de su completo asombro, luchando por soltarse en vano. El sentido de todo eso se perdía y al mismo tiempo su mente se resignaba a esa nueva realidad- Parece que está impaciente….

- Eso es emocionante. –Gretel o mejor dicho, la Reina de Espadas, chasqueó los dedos y apareció un enorme trono en el que se sentó, cruzándose de piernas, disponiéndose a observar- Me gusta un buen entretenimiento antes de comer.

- Veamos si es digno para ser el tapete de una reina. –bromeó Helga, dejándose caer entre las piernas de él, sentándose frente a este, mirándolo de cerca- El noble y heroico caballero blanco… el héroe de los inocentes, el salvador de mundos… El casto y puro caballero blanco. –susurró, tomándolo del mentón- Hoy renacerás. Y la esperanza morirá.

Y la mujer lo besó, profundamente, dominándolo fácilmente por la falta de energía. Arnold sintió aquel gesto como la bebida más dulce que podía tocar su reseca boca, no tardó en corresponderle con entusiasta deseo, recordando que esa era la boca de Helga, de aquella joven que llevaba meses como su pareja, que después de tantos años de desencuentros, por fin le pertenecía del todo y entre peleas y pasiones, le hacía sentir que era imposible no ser adicto a sus arrebatos y a sus más locos deseos. La rubia se separó de golpe, soltando una fuerte y cruel carcajada, tomándolo del mentón con fuerza al notar como algo tan simple hacía que él luchara ya no por la libertad, sino por alcanzarla y retomar el apasionado encuentro.

- Eres un atrevido plebeyo si te crees digno de besarme. –le susurró, con odio en su voz. Arnold se sorprendió por sus palabras a pesar que había sido ella quien lo había incitado pero hubo más sorpresa en él al darse cuenta que su cuerpo reaccionaba positivamente al siseo femenino- Creo que debo recordarte a quien sirves ahora. –la mujer chasqueó los dedos y regresó a ver sobre su hombro- ¿Qué te parece?

- Si te gustan los cuerpos desnudos de hombres atados… -respondió casualmente quien se hacía llamar Reina de Espadas, conteniendo un bostezo desde su cómodo asiento. Arnold se descubrió carente de prenda alguna y luchó por cubrirse o pelear con Helga por tal atrevimiento. Ni siquiera pensaba en la falta de sentido que eso tenía ¿Por qué ella hacía algo así en frente de su prima? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Si eso era una broma, no era graciosa.

- Curioso… justamente es lo que me gusta. –comentó casualmente la rubia, levantándose, tomó entre sus manos su falda y la jaló a los costados hasta partirla por la mitad- Justamente… -susurró, adelantando su pie desnudo para acariciar la pierna del chico, deslizándose por la adolorida piel, mirándolo con un regocijo cruel desde su superior posición- Tú solo respondes a mí ¿Entendido? –preguntó, levantando la voz al final- ¿Comprendes? Solo yo. –la mujer deslizó su pie peligrosamente hacia arriba hasta posarlo entre las piernas del chico, sin verdaderamente tocarlo. Arnold bajó la mirada, notando como los dedos de la chica estaban a tan corta distancia. Él solo asintió y la escuchó reír con burla. Y como premio subió su recorrido, acariciando a lo largo el miembro del chico con la suave planta de su pie. Arnold contuvo un suspiro, notando como la sangre bajaba rápidamente a sus caderas. El sentido, la razón, estaban perdiendo batalla- Eso es… Hasta la atención más humillante es de tu placer ¿Verdad? –presionó con más fuerza su pie, con esa grandiosa pose de Helga G. Pataki y un halo reverencial a su alrededor que la volvía completamente hermosa.

- No te entretengas demasiado… No deseo su alma tan corrompida… no aun. –ronroneó la Reina de Espadas, observando la escena desde su cómodo trono. Arnold la había olvidado pero su voz le recordó que era observado, buscó una vez más apartarse, alejar a Helga de él, pero solo consiguió que ella incrementara la caricia, que su pie presionara lo suficiente para dejarle sentir su suavidad, subiendo y bajando desde la base hasta la punta, creando constancia en su acto, haciéndolo gemir dolorosamente- El dolor… el placer… son tan parecidos… -él cerró los ojos para no ver a Gretel, pero la caricia se detuvo, abrió los ojos repentinamente y notó como Helga le observaba con molestia.

- Mírame. A mí. A todo momento. –le ordenó y cuando él asintió ella volvió a mover su pie, riendo ligeramente con crueldad. Arnold dejó de luchar, solo se dejó llevar por la plenitud de su contacto- ¿Acaso levantas tus caderas? ¿Acaso pides más? –preguntó, él asintió sin poder evitarlo, su miembro palpitaba desesperado porque la caricia no era suficiente y solo podía sentir el límite acercarse y luego evadirle. Tal tortura, tal esfuerzo de su cuerpo por luchar en su incómoda posición, lo llevaba a sentir su piel perlada de un agotador sudor y a tener la respiración entrecortada. Pero ni eso bastaba para detenerse de su cruzada por obtener placer.

Helga se volvió a arrodillar entre las piernas de él, esta vez fue su mano la que tocó descuidadamente la punta del miembro masculino, notando como tal simple gesto lo volvía a poner jadeante. La reina, sin dejar escapar la sonrisa triunfal de su rostro, comenzó a acariciarlo con ambas manos, dejando que la primera recorriera de la base a la punta y la otra tocara el pecho masculino y subiera hasta su rostro para atraerlo. Lo besó profundamente y esta vez él solo gemía contra su boca, dejándose llevar por el placer, sintiendo la invasión como lo que era, el dominio de su soberana sobre su plebeyo ser. Solo sus caderas se sentía con el derecho y el poder de incrementar la velocidad, pues simplemente rogaban más por el cálido tacto, el apresurado movimiento que parecía leerle la mente y se cerraba en el momento justo para luego darle un respiro y volver a incrementar la velocidad. Helga lo besaba como si de esa manera pudiese sumirlo en el caos. Y él se fue olvidando de cualquier otra idea que no fuese ella. No le importó nada más que la sensación de placer acumulado, que se acercaba a una cúspide rápida y de caída libre. Él gimió suplicante contra la lengua avariciosa que le dejaba sin aliento, notando como faltaba poco para correrse.

- Alto… -la voz de Gretel le hizo maldecir en silencio, pues Helga lo soltó y se levantó, mirando su mano, que estaba ligeramente húmeda por el placer preliminar del chico- Retírate por ahora, reina mía… -la, ahora, pelinegra, se levantó, notando el odio en la mirada de Arnold y las maldiciones que salían de su boca aunque no hubiese voz- Egoísta… imprudente… ese es… ahí esta… -sonrió con orgullo- Mi Caballero Gris. –anunció, avanzando a grandes pasos, dejando que el caminar de sus tacones se impusieran.

- Un suplicante cachorro… -admitió Helga, lamiéndose los dedos, mientras Arnold jadeaba con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo volvía a levantar las caderas, robándole una carcajada- Siempre que quieras adiestrarlo, llámame. –le recordó, lanzándole una mirada despectiva al chico y saliendo del lugar.

- ¡Maldita seas! –gritó con fuerza Arnold hacia Gretel. Ella se sorprendió, pero él no, pues sentía la frustración rayando la locura, la cercanía del orgasmo alejándose con crueldad de su adolorido miembro- ¡Maldita!

- Tu odio ha roto mi hechizo de voz… -admitió la Reina, avanzando a él- Mi querido caballero gris ¿La deseas? –Arnold asintió con fuerza- ¿La quieres para ti?

- Por horas… -juró- por días… -maldijo, casi gruñendo, logrando recibir un par de aplausos entusiastas de la pelinegra.

- Y así será… pero muchos morirán, otros caerán en la vida de torturas y dolor, que es peor… -le advirtió, fingiendo inocencia, mirándolo con una sonrisa cruel.

- No importa… -jadeó el rubio, observando la puerta por donde se había ido Helga- No importa… ella… ella lo vale.

- Entonces… -Gretel chasqueó la lengua y las cadenas desaparecieron, liberándolo, extendiendo su mano para que él la tomara, pero este le observó con recelo- Toma su reino para mí y ella será tu esclava. Has lo que desees con ella, donde quieras. Retírale el título de reina y dámelo… y a cambio podrás enseñarle quien gobierna a quien.

El rubio sonrió, sintiendo un oscuro arrebato en su mente, anhelando el momento en que invadiera los aposentos reales de la Reina de Corazones y la tomara en ese mismo lugar, mientras su reino ardía en las llamas de la venganza.

- Así sea, mi reina. –tomó su mano, sonriendo de lado.

- Tu única reina. –le recordó, mientras él se levantaba.

- Más no mi soberana. –le advirtió oscuramente Arnold, dando un paso hacia ella.

Pero el mundo desapareció repentinamente, el chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó con fuerza al suelo. Desesperado, luchó contra las sábanas que le cubrían, mientras gruñía al notar que su mentón había impactado el suelo y le dolía horriblemente.

Para peor, la puerta se abrió y algunas pisadas sonaron dentro.

- ¡Arnold! –no… ese tono preocupado era de Helga. El chico se apresuró para salir de su nido asfixiante pero solo se enredó más. Cuando sintió sobre la tela unas manos suaves, dejó de moverse, notando como la tela desaparecía y volvía a respirar aire fresco. Helga le observaba con duda, demostrando su preocupación sobre su bienestar y él sonrió, relajándola inmediatamente.

- Dios mío, Arnold ¿Te encuentras bien? –y… esa era Lila, entrando en la habitación, con un camisón verde claro y el cabello desordenado como si un niño hubiese retirado a mala gana las trenzas de una muñeca de trapo.

- ¿Acaso los aliens intentaron llevarte a su planeta pero les falló las baterías del rayo de atracción? –y… Gretel. El chico observó para todos lados ¿Alguien más? Completamente sonrojado, se quedó boca arriba en el suelo, deseando que la tierra se le tragara o los aliens aparecieran.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? Nos despertaron tus gritos y venimos inmediatamente –comunicó Lila, respetando la distancia de la _zona de desastre_.

- ¿Gritos? –preguntó sin desearlo. Le hubiese encantado regresar el tiempo y no formular esa pregunta. Mejor no saber. Mejor no saber ¿Qué, de todo, había gritado?

- Maldecías… terriblemente. –Helga apoyó su pie sobre el vientre del chico para empujarlo en broma pero este dio un salto lejos de ella, levantándose en el acto como si temiese caer en un hechizo- ¿Ah…? –preguntó extrañada.

- Oh… -Gretel tapó los ojos de Lila rápidamente- Goce interrumpido. –canturreó, bromeando, con una voz similar a la que haría una niña al cantarle a un dormilón atrasado. Arnold bajó la mirada notando que solo estaba en bóxer y una poderosa erección se notaba. No solo eso, la punta de su miembro se asomaba, sobresalía y estaba a punto de tocar su ombligo de lo dolorosamente hinchada que estaba.

- Arnoldo… -bromeó Helga, sin poder evitar sonreír de lado.

- Yo… -el chico tomó una almohada y se cubrió las caderas.

Gretel comenzó a reír y avanzó hacia la cama, donde estaba disperso un remolino de comics con atrevidas portadas, tomó una al azar y sonrió comprensiva.

- Oh… ¿Te gustaron? Te dije que era muy fuerte para tu cabecita. Además de ser de tramas muy oscuras. –le recordó, dándole los comics a su prima.

Arnold recordó entonces, antes de irse a dormir se había puesto a leer los comics que Gretel le había recomendado, todos de una editorial llamada _Zenescope_, le había entregado varios números de un arco sobre "Wonderland" y se había quedado dormido cuando, devorando tomo tras tomo, había llegado a "_Call of Wonderland_". Eso explicaba mucho… eso explicaba muchísimo su sueño. Maldita Gretel.

- Creo… que deberíamos darle privacidad a Arnold. –comentó Lila, asomándose sobre la mano de su novia, para observar al chico comprensivamente- Yo creo que estamos siendo irrespetuosas y él nos daría a cualquiera de nosotras la privacidad que necesitáramos si estuviéramos en su posición.

- Oh por favor, ninguna de nosotras estaríamos en su posición. –picó Gretel, fingiendo intentar ver por sobre el cojín que cubría el miembro del chico- Nosotras no tenemos partes que sobresalen vergonzosamente. –comentó, orgullosa, levantando el mentón. Y Arnold quiso que el mundo lo devorara de la vergüenza.

- ¿Ah, sí? –Lila se cruzó de brazos y señaló con su mirada el pecho de Gretel- ¿Y eso que es? –consultó a su novia, sobre la fina playera que usaba para dormir, se podía ver claramente dos pequeños y duros puntos que sobresalían de su pecho, anunciando los endurecidos pezones de sus jóvenes pechos.

- ¡Lila! –se quejó la alemana, logrando que hasta el chico se riera, mientras la chica se cubría- Eso es tiro a traición.

- Eso es demostrarte que no debes ser tan cruel con el novio de tu prima. –apuntó amablemente la pelirroja, sonriendo suavemente con victoria. Absolutamente, solo Lila sabía manejar así a Gretel, había que darle el beneficio de eso.- Tal vez… Helga podría quedarse.

- Oh no. –cortó la alemana- Eso no.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Helga, mirando los atrevidos y sádicos diseños de los personajes- No me parece una mala idea… -le lanzó una mirada a Arnold y este tuvo que apretar más la almohada contra sus caderas para ocultar una reanimada energía.

- Porque es goce interrumpido. Y debe lidiar con eso ¿Cuántos de esos sueños sin éxtasis has tenido todo este tiempo, desgarbada? Déjale que sepa lo que sufriste. –le dijo Gretel, sonriendo orgullosa y Arnold recordó la manera en que en su sueño la Reina de Espadas había manipulado a la de Corazones.

- Tienes razón… Además… Confiscaré esto. –comentó con burla Helga, sacudiendo los números de los comics.

- Hey… -se quejó Arnold pero se calló rápidamente cuando tres pares de ojos le observaron- Buenas noches… -dijo y rápidamente las sacó de su cuarto, notando como intercambiaban pequeñas risas entre sí. El rubio observó el techo de su habitación- ¿Dónde están esos alienígenas cuando los necesito? –se quejó, completamente avergonzado, jurándose no leer hasta tan tarde cualquier cosa que le recomendase Gretel.

**Nota de Autora: **¿Por qué tan corto, Nocturna? ¿Por qué? Porque yo les advertí que no todo sería largo ¿Eso sonó mal o solo en mi cabeza? Esta fue la primera y rápida muestra de la sección de sueños.

Arnold, en una ligera posición de sumiso frente a Helga. En un mundo peligrosamente corrompido, Wonderland, de Zenescope. Si les da la curiosidad de como lucían Gretel y Helga, busquen "Call of Wonderland". Son las portadas donde se ve a la Reina de Espadas con su traje, en un fondo negro y a la Reina de Corazones con un fondo similar pero con su vestido de reina. A veces los sueños eróticos pueden ser extremadamente raros y con placeres pospuestos. Ya era hora de torturar otra vez a mi querido Arnold ¿No creen? Un rápido capítulo, con un poco de fetichismo y trajes ¿Qué más pueden pedir?... Lo sé, más hojas. Pero es Arnold y sus sueños, a él cúlpenlo.

Y… el hecho de que estoy enferma, nada grave pero me tienen lejos de la computadora lo mayor posible para estar durmiendo. Dioses, siempre que inicio trabajo, me pongo así de enferma. Pero descuiden, tengo el otro extra, solo debo corregirlo para la hora de publicarlo, en unos días.

¿Les he dicho cuanto les agradezco el cariño que me hacen llegar? Toda esta historia no sería lo que es sin ustedes. Ustedes y yo hemos hecho este trabajo, desde lo más romántico y dulce hasta lo más pervertido y loco. No lo duden, cada vez que recibo una felicitación por esta historia, yo divido el crédito con ustedes. Ustedes hacen la otra mitad al darme tanto de ustedes. Y se los agradezco, en la historia original y en los extras que ahora publico.

Un abrazo enorme de su más gran fan, mis lectores.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV: Realidad**

Siempre existe algún idiota que hace la más grande fiesta de disfraces. Siempre. En Alemania era ella, por supuesto, aprovechaba la gran casa de su padre y la organizaba en el patio, cerca de la casa de visitas, todo para celebrar Hallowen. Claro que Gretel organizaba sus fiestas de manera íntima y extremadamente alocadas, como todo lo que le gustaba hacer. Pero esa fiesta, que ni siquiera sabía quien la había organizado, era simplemente un montón de personas en una casa, con montañas de cerveza barata por todos lados y con la supuesta idea de disfrazarse.

Al inicio no había querido asistir ahí, dado que era una fiesta de toda la preparatoria y era extremadamente probable que también Wolfgang fuese a asistir. Para Gretel las heridas estaban relativamente curadas, había terminado con el rubio a mediados de noviembre y su vida había seguido gracias a Will, pero también era culpa del pelirrojo que se encontrara en esa aglomeración de personas. Lo peor para la alemana era ver los simples disfraces que usaban los chicos y los extremadamente pervertidos y poco eróticos trajes que las chicas llevaban. También era la razón que, para ser una fiesta de disfraces, se encontraban en realidad celebrando anticipadamente año nuevo ¿Por qué los disfraces? No tenía la más mínima idea. Solo era una mera excusa, según ella. Una excusa.

- Repíteme ¿La temática no era sobre actrices pornográficas? –repitió por tercera vez hacia Will, cruzándose de brazos. Al final, el aroma del cigarrillo y el exceso de ruido los había llevado a refugiarse en la cocina y obviamente el pelirrojo vio esa como la mejor idea de la noche.

- Te lo aseguro. Solo intentan… llamar la atención de los chicos. –analizó.

- Esto es ridículo. Soy la novata… ¡No! Soy la chica con más ropa en este lugar y ni siquiera es que me haya esforzado mucho. –refunfuño Gretel, apoyando sus manos en el mesón de la cocina y sentándose sobre este, dejando que sus piernas colgadas del suelo- La preparatoria es un hervidero hormonal… pero las fiestas son peor. No vuelvo a asistir a una en toda mi vida. –juró, golpeando con sus tacones los cajones abajo del mesón.

- Antes lo hacías. –Will se apoyó junto a ella, dejando caer su rostro sobre el brazo femenino- Y no te importaba.

- Alguien me distraía… -susurró, encogiéndose de hombros, sin querer entrar en detalle de la manera en que se divertía en esas fiestas cuando era la novia de Wolfgang.

- Lamento no poder crear ese mismo tipo de distracción…

- Tú eres mejor que cualquier tipo de distracción, tonto. –le corrigió, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro para que se diera cuenta de las tonterías que decía.

- Te ves preciosa, si es que te sirve de algo. –halagó el chico, repasándola con la mirada.

Gretel había decidido deliberadamente vestirse de Caperucita Roja. Por supuesto, una nada convencional e intentándole dar un aire de historietas. La chica llevaba un vestido sin mangas, ajustado a su torso con ligeros encajes que descendía ajustadamente por medio de un corsé negro, de cuero, externo hasta su cadera, la falda, holgada, se plisaba hasta llegar a la mitad de sus muslos, llevaba botas rojas de alta plataforma y afilados tacones, con varias correas que se ajustaban al entorno de su pierna hasta llegar debajo de su rodilla. Lo que delataba su disfraz era la caperuza roja que se ajustaba a sus hombros y con un lazo se cerraba sobre su escote, la amplia capucha se proponía cubrir su rostro por entero, pero Gretel la mantenía abajo para tener bien su visión. El cabello lo llevaba completamente suelto, metido en la capucha y para hacer juego se había puesto unos guantes sin dedos color rojo hasta sus codos. El conjunto la hacía lucir ligeramente medieval y extremadamente heroica. Y dado que era una fiesta de disfraces, su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz rojo que cubría la mitad del lado derecho de su rostro y se afinaba en el izquierdo para cubrir solo su mirada, el material era sencillo, de un solo tono, por lo que la alemana le había pintado pequeñas líneas blancas y negras.

- Tú también te ves bien. Maria ha pasado por la puerta de la cocina diez ve… once veces. –comentó entre risas, mirando lejos de él- En verdad no puedo creer que salieras con ella el año pasado…

- Aun no te conocía para espantar chicas comunes. –el pelirrojo la rodeó con su brazo de manera fraternal- Pero solo salí con Maria dos semanas. –comentó, sorprendido.

- Pero fue Maria quien te estrenó en el _arte de hacer el amor_. –dijo con un ronroneo, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro masculino para susurrarle al oído- Y le debió gustar _mucho_ y no te supera. –jugó.

- Eres de lo peor… -la soltó, para pararse en frente de ella y apoyó sus grandes manos a cada costado de las caderas femeninas y se inclinó sobre ella hasta apoyar su frente contra la femenina- Eres pésima para dar halagos, terminas hablando de Maria.

- Oh… déjame ver ¿Qué gano puliéndote el ego? –preguntó, divertida, abrazándolo por el cuello con un sincero afecto, agradecida de no tener que estar sola en ese lugar.

- Esto. –se separó de ella y sacó de su bata una botella en forma ovalada con líquido ligeramente verde- Licor de pera, sé que te gustan los licores dulces y compré este antes de venir. Imaginé que la cerveza y tú…

- …en contra de toda lógica alemana… -completó ella, agarrando entre sus manos la botella.

- …no se llevan bien. –concluyó sabiamente el chico- ¿Y bien?

- Eres el hombre más atractivo que jamás he visto. –juró ella, acunando la botella, pero mirándole a los ojos- Sinceramente, me está dando ganas de jugar a la androide y al científico pervertido. –bromeó, riendo a fuertes carcajadas.

Will llevaba una camisa blanca sin cuello que apenas se veía gracias a la bata de laboratorio que usaba encima, esta se cerraba como una chaqueta, a un costado con grandes botones negros, lucía unos pantalones jean azules ligeramente acampanados al final y botines negros. En sus manos llevaba guantes de trabajo color morados y en el rostro unos falsos lentes cuadrados, de marco grueso y negro. El cabello lo tenía desordenado y lucía cómodo con su ropa.

- Dexter, joven genio. –se presentó él, besándole la mano para hacerla reír.

- Con el carisma mejorado. –Will había llegado con una mascarilla cubriéndole el rostro, como si fuese a operar, pero al poco rato se había cansado de respirar a través de la misma y se la quitó. Además, había pocas personas con el cabello rojizo, así que habían sabido quien era él desde el inicio. Y solo Will escogía disfrazarse de personajes de dibujos animados. Casi era imposible equivocarse con él.

Gretel abrió la botella, sintiendo el dulce aroma de las peras en almíbar llegar a sus sentidos, con gusto le dio un par de tragos directamente de la botella, esperando que el alcohol dulce le amortiguara los sentidos y no tuviese que oír la terrible música que llegaba hasta sus sentidos y no la dejaba en paz.

- ¿Will…? –el chico levantó la mirada justo antes de tomar la botella. En la entrada de la cocina se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño lacio que iba vestida muy similar a una de las conejitas de Playboy, con un leotardo azul y un moño en el cuello- ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento? –consultó, sonriendo con inocencia, aunque con ese disfraz y las medias de redecilla que dejaban ver sus delgados muslos, costaba pensar que se trataba de una propuesta inocente en absoluto.

- ¿No podemos hablar el lunes, Simone? –consultó, un poco agotado el chico- Estoy ocupado ahora.

- Solo será un momento, estoy segura que a… Gretel. –masculló al final y luego volvió a sonreír hacia el chico- No le molestaría ¿Verdad, Gretel?

- No me molesta. Me fastidia tener que bajarme del mesón. –la chica se deslizó al suelo, cayendo en la punta de sus pies- Pero, dado que eres amiga de Marie, demostraré mi buena voluntad. –ronroneó, apoyando su mano sobre el pecho de Will- Estaré en el corredor. –prometió, dejándole saber a su amigo que estaría cerca por si la necesitaba.

- No demores, esto será rápido. –le pidió Will, mientras ella se retiraba del lugar.

Al momento en que Gretel giró hacia el corredor, fuera de la cocina, se chocó de lleno contra un fuerte pecho. La alemana trastabilló ligeramente hacia atrás y una amplia mano la tomó de la cintura para que no cayera.

- ¿Estas bien? –y Gretel maldijo al reconocer la voz, estaba entre los brazos de Wolfgang, de uno vestido soldado, con pantalones de camuflaje, una ajustada camiseta verde oliva y el rostro pintado de verde y negro. La alemana sintió un vacío en el vientre al notar como la ropa lucía extremadamente bien en él, dejando ver sus fuertes brazos, entallando sus resistentes piernas y dejando poco a la imaginación sobre su duro torso y marcado vientre. Gretel bajó la mirada hacia las botas militares para no tener que ver la sonrisa lobuna que se había formado en su ex novio- Te ves hermosa. –le dijo sinceramente. La chica no había tenido que hablar para que él la reconociera. Y eso era detestable- Extremadamente hermosa. –y eso sonó a casi un suspiro contenido. Lo odiaba tanto por ser tan lindo en esa tonelada de testosterona.

- Suéltame, Wolfgang… -pidió, pero no logró alzar la voz lo suficientemente fuerte. El recuerdo de su lamentable estado cuando terminaron le dio la fuerza de empujarlo lo suficiente para crear distancia- Mi pareja me está esperando.

- ¿Tu pareja? –preguntó sorprendido y Gretel se maldijo al sentir el tono dolido en la voz del chico y se maldijo el doble al preocuparse por el tono dolido en la voz de su ex- ¿Te refieres a Goldman? –consultó, la alemana sabía que poco a poco se estaba creando una tensión por parte de Wolfgang hacia su mejor amigo- Simone está hablando con él.

- Así que tú sabías que ella querría buscarlo. –preguntó sin mucha sorpresa en su voz.

- Ella me lo mencionó. –admitió- Me preguntó si Goldman estaba saliendo contigo. Le dije que no… Porque es eso verdad…. ¿Verdad? –consultó, tomando la mano de la chica, apenas en un ligero roce.

- No, no estamos saliendo. –se soltó rápidamente, con un tono de designación en su voz- Además, eso no es de tu interés.

- Claro que lo es. –le respondió con sorpresa en su voz y luego la atrajo suavemente por la cintura, sin poder evitar abrazarla contra él- Te amo, Gretel ¿Cómo no va a interesarme?

- Basta… No me amas, créeme. -la chica lo empujó rápidamente. Solo podía recordar a su prima, solo podía escuchar, en esa declaración de amor, no su nombre, sino el de Helga- Solo estás confundido ¿Entiendes? Y no, mi pareja no es Will. Mi pareja es… -la chica observó hacia atrás, y captó a su presa, dándole la espalda estaba un sujeto más o menos de su altura, disfrazado de hechicero, con todo y la túnica encapuchada que cubría su rostro. Junto a este había un chico disfrazado de futbolista americano, con el casco encima. Ambos lucían completamente perdidos- El hechicero de ahí. –apuntó, con una sonrisa ladeada- Y me está buscando.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó recelosamente Wolfgang, observando a lo que creía que era su competencia.

- No son de la preparatoria. –atinó a decir, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás- Así que si me disculpas…

- Gretel… -rogó, avanzando a ella- Hablemos, por favor.

- No sé de quién hablas, yo soy _Caperucita Roja_. Y mi hechicero espera… -se despidió rápidamente y avanzó en largas zancadas hacia su objetivo, cubriéndose el rostro con su caperuza y perdiendo por ende el sesenta por ciento de su visión.

- Hermano, esto es estupendo. –alcanzó a escuchar de parte del futbolista- ¡Una fiesta de preparatoria! –así que no era de preparatoria… genial.

- No creo que sea buena idea habernos colado a esta fiesta. –comentó _su hechicero_, su hechicero blanco. Gretel se resignó y de un ágil movimiento lo abrazó por atrás, manteniéndole la capucha puesta, logrando que el chico se sostuviese apenas sobre sus pies.

- ¡Hola! –saludó animadamente, agradeciendo su antifaz en ese momento- Ven conmigo, guapo. –lo tomó de la mano, dejando al futbolista solo y se lo llevó escaleras arriba hacia donde había visto que había un baño. Por suerte estaba vacío y logró empujarlo adentro y meterse con él antes de que cualquiera pudiese verlos.

Gretel cerró la puerta con seguro, sin molestarse en prender la luz, porque por la ventanilla entraba la suficiente para distinguir sombras. Además, no necesitaba saber casi nada de su supuesta pareja. Lo que necesitaba era advertirle rápidamente de toda la situación. Por lo que había alcanzado a mirar, el hechicero llevaba una túnica amplia que llegaba a tapar hasta sus pies, tenía un cordón morado amarrado a las caderas, las mangas de la túnica eran amplias, de teatro y con bordes morados, la capucha era igualmente grande y llevaba del cuello una cadena de oro con la forma de un ojo y una piedra verde simulando el iris. Tal vez ese chico viera series de dibujos animados, como Will, pensó la alemana y por un momento creyó que podrían ser buenos amigos. Pero al segundo siguiente apartó la idea rápidamente, recordándose que tenía un ex muy afectado por ahí y que creía que había ido con una pareja encapuchada a la fiesta.

- ¿Qué…? –Gretel avanzó y le tapó la boca rápidamente antes de que hablara y se volviera un ser humano con problemas, dudas, miedos y un amigo abandonado en el piso de abajo. Las cosas eran más simples cuando la gente no se volvía personas.

- Mira, escúchame bien. –se esforzó por ocultar su fuerte acento alemán, para dar menos indicios de quien era- Te metí en problemas ¿Bien? Fue sin querer, discúlpame y todo eso. Mi ex novio me estaba molestando y le dije que vine con mi cita y que mi cita eras tú. Lo que no me di cuenta es que él podría ponerse violento contigo y tú podrías delatarme y hacerle ver que no eres nada para mí. Lo cual, sería seriamente vergonzoso para mí. –explicó, sinceramente y sin saberlo, egoístamente- Así que, por tu bien físico y mi imagen personal, te pido que tu amigo y tú se vayan. Después de todo, esta fiesta no es para chicos que no asisten a la preparatoria. –declaró, soltándolo y girándose, dispuesta a salir de ahí, para darle más fuerza a su amenaza.

- Entiendo. –Gretel se detuvo al escuchar al chico tan tranquilo- Me alegra poder ayudarte. –ella apoyó su mano sobre el picaporte y le observó sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa.

- Suerte, samaritano. La necesitarás en la vida. –Gretel nunca se hubiese imaginado que en ese momento había entablado su primera conversación con quien llegaría a ser su problemático y dulce cuñado.

La alemana salió del baño y comenzó a bajar las gradas rápidamente, se había demorado demasiado tiempo y de seguro Will ya estaría preocupado y suponiendo que se había extraviado. Lo cual no sería nada exagerado de parte del chico. Gretel se encaminó hacia el corredor de la cocina a pasos rápidos pero se detuvo de golpe.

En ese momento quiso golpear a Maria con todas sus fuerzas, el impulso fue tan natural que sus puños se le cerraron hasta que las uñas se le clavaron en la palma de sus manos. La alemana contuvo la respiración y tuvo que recitar el alfabeto ruso en su mente para encontrar un punto de calma en su cabeza. Maria tenía atrapado a Wolfgang contra la pared, besándolo de tal manera que la chica ya estaba manchada por completo de pintura para camuflaje, lo cual no la hacía lucir nada atractiva con el conjunto de conejita roja. Gretel sintió una ira profunda pero únicamente dirigida hacia la chica, dado que se notaba que el rubio estaba completamente perdido de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque la alemana no se hacía falsas ilusiones, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría ocurriendo y sedería. Wolfgang era soltero, atractivo y estaba despechado. La razón por la que hasta ella se movería para besarse con alguien, aunque Maria estaba fuera de su lista de bocas que devorar.

- Permiso. –gruñó, usando la excusa de que ocupaban casi todo el espacio del corredor. Maria se separó de golpe y en lugar de estar sonriendo con alegría, lucía completamente triste y un par de lágrimas estaban arruinando su maquillaje.

- Simone… -susurró la chica, llevándose las manos al rostro y apoyándose del todo en Wolfgang, quien seguía sin comprender. La alemana levantó el rostro con una seria molestia pintada en sus facciones y buscó explicaciones en su ex novio pero este se encogió de hombros- Simone… -repitió Maria, dando una patada al suelo y regresando a ver a Gretel- ¡Es culpa de Simone! –repitió- Esa maldita…

- Quédate con ella. –ordenó la alemana, avanzando por el corredor a la cocina, para descubrir que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ingresó al interior y pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Simone tenía completamente acorralado a Will, luchando por llegar a su rostro, mientras este le tomaba de las muñecas y apartaba su cara con completo desagrado y fastidio en su mirada- Puedo preguntar ¿Qué estás haciendo con el ex novio de tu amiga? –preguntó en voz alta y luchando por ser extremadamente clara. Simone se giró torpemente para mirarla- ¿Sabes qué está afuera completamente furiosa, verdad? –preguntó, tomando por sorpresa a la castaña.

- En verdad no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, pensé que Maria era tu amiga. –Will por fin logró apartarla de él y se impuso a ella con completa molestia- Por respeto, nunca te hubiese puesto un dedo encima. Por Maria. Pero ahora… -la tomó de la muñeca y la comenzó a jalar fuera de la cocina, casi llevándola a rastras atrás de él.

- Will… me lastimas… ¡Will! –rogó la chica, luchando por soltarse. Gretel pasó de ella, caminando tranquilamente atrás, sin darle verdadera importancia al sufrimiento de una arpía como esa.

El pelirrojo la empujó fuera de la cocina, con su mirada fría y una voz completamente seria.

- Pero ¿Ahora? Me da asco tocarte, Simone. Asco. –juró, para Will la traición era el peor de los pecados y un traidor no valía nada.

La castaña observó a los costados, descubriendo rápidamente a Maria contra el pecho de Wolfgang y Simone pareció vibrar de furia antes de salir del corredor dando insultos a diestra y siniestra, mientras Maria sonreía orgullosa, acurrucándose contra el pecho del chico.

- Te invito un trago. –murmuró, mirando a Wolfgang- Por ayudarme.

- No lo creo, yo… -el chico buscó la mirada de Gretel, pero ella se había girado, dándole las espaldas y revisando el estado de Will, al parecer, en su lucha por alcanzarlo, Simone le había mordido el labio y estaba sangrándole- ¿Sabes? Acepto. –Wolfgang rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Maria y se alejaron por el corredor.

Gretel contenía la respiración, sin mirar realmente al pelirrojo, pero manteniendo su postura a todo momento. Will le observaba con extrañeza hasta que ligeramente comprendió.

- Ya no está mirando. –la alemana se relajó del todo y se abrazó a su amigo con fuerza- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- Una conjura, una conspiración… sostenida de malos entendidos y traiciones. –la chica se soltó y se encaminó a la cocina, tomando la botella de licor entre sus manos y bebiendo a tragos largos una gran cantidad, dejando que el dulce fuego opacara sus emociones- Adivinaré… Simone no quería hablar de Maria…

- Exacto… quería _probar_ lo que Maria _dejó ir_, según sus palabras. –completó Will.

- Maria la vio besándote…

- Intentando comerme la campanilla. –corrigió- Y eso fue asqueroso.

- Entonces, Maria vio a Wolfgang y debió saber…

- …que a Simone le gusta él. –el chico recordaba vagamente su experiencia como novio de Maria y todo lo que ella y sus amigas charlaban.

- Entonces Maria se lanzó sobre Wolfgang y esté se sorprendió. Ahí llegué yo, entré aquí, vi a Simone y tú la echaste de aquí, de manera humillante. Por cierto, eso fue absolutamente genial. –completó la alemana- Me encantó.

- Gracias, pero solo fui sincero. –Will se cruzó de brazos- Maria buscó humillar del todo a Simone, llevándose a Wolfgang con ella. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué lo permitiste? Él no iba a ir, pero vio como actuaste y se molestó. Por eso se fue con Maria ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

- Lo quería poner celoso para que fuese con ella… Wolfgang y yo no somos nada y Simone se merecía sufrir. –la chica avanzó y sinceramente tocó el rostro del chico, acariciando suavemente su mentón y la forma de su labio inferior- Ella te lastimó, traicionó a su amiga y se humilló como mujer. Simone se merece su castigo.

- Pero Wolfgang… -le intentó hacer reaccionar el pelirrojo.

- Ya es hora de separar nuestros caminos. Y mi prioridad eres tú. Simone será una lección para el resto. –Will abrazó suavemente a la alemana, sabiendo que esta se estaba conteniendo para mostrar lo que realmente le dolía de su decisión y la prioridad que había dado a su lealtad hacia su amigo. Gretel ocultó su rostro contra el pecho masculino y respiró con fuerza su aroma- Ya es hora de cortar del todo con él… -susurró, suavemente levantó el rostro, con una sonrisa culposa- Aunque no lo deseaba así… Pero se dio la oportunidad. -se soltó del todo, antes de recibir otro cálido abrazo y se subió al mesón, con la botella en su mano- Creo que debes alejar el licor de mí.

- Creo que sería mejor irnos ya. –comentó Will, tomándola de la cintura para bajarla y retirándole la botella. Gretel no era una bebedora infeliz, por lo que, si estaba arrebatada de emociones negativas, se alejaba del licor como el fiel al demonio.

- Si, es mejor. –la chica se puso una vez más la capucha encima, dejando que las sombras ocultaran sus facciones. Will la guió de la mano, caminando hacia la puerta principal, sintiendo la música atronadora llegar hasta sus sentidos y algunos chicos haciendo competencia de beber cerveza.

Gretel rodeó suavemente el brazo de Will, el chico notó que esa íntima confianza se había creado después de su primer y único encuentro íntimo. Le sorprendía la forma en que funcionaba la alemana, a pesar de la conclusión inmediata que podía dar, ella no solo entregaba su cuerpo, sino su alma. Will se sorprendió agradeciendo parcialmente todos los eventos que se habían desencadenado. Porque aunque lo sintiese como una locura, estaba ciegamente agradecido de haber conocido a Gretel, se había vuelto un pilar del que no se podía separar pero después de haberle hecho el amor y ella a él, ese pilar se había iluminado como un faro, hipnotizándolo con su luz, volviéndolo un explorador, un aventurero y amante de las sensaciones que sabía el camino de vuelta al lugar que pertenecía. Le dolía percatarse que, de cierta manera, estaba agradeciendo a Wolfgang…

El hilo de pensamientos se detuvo repentinamente, por su espalda cayó un rayo que le paralizó cada uno de sus sentidos. Pero ese rayo no había iniciado sobre él. No. Ese rayo había entrado por dos partes. Por su brazo, cuando sintió como Gretel se aferraba a él con tal fuerza que estuvo seguro que había perdido el equilibrio y la energía que le sostenía. Y el segundo lugar… por sus ojos.

Ahí, frente a ellos, irónicamente, mil veces maldito el destino, se encontraban Maria, sin sus orejas de conejita, visiblemente acalorada, con sus brazos, como grapas, aferrándose a la tela verde olivo, sus piernas cerradas descaradamente entorno a las caderas masculinas. Sus rojizos labios soltaban una risilla pícara que se entrecortaba con suaves suspiros. Gretel pudo jurar y firmarlo con su sangre que Maria había susurrado al oído de Wolfgang "_Suave… tigre_".

La alemana sintió subir un hielo lacerante por su garganta, cerrándose en su boca y cortándole la respiración. El destino se burlaba de ella, lo podía escuchar ¿Ella se había olvidado de Wolfgang? ¿Lo había superado? ¿Ella? No, ahí estaba la prueba. No podía soportar mirarlo, con sus grandes manos entorno a los muslos de canela, ni la cínica boca masculina directo sobre el cuello de Maria. No podía soportarlo y solo quería gritar, solo quería golpearlo y a la vez… solo quería correr y llorar. Una parte de ella, sarcástica y cruel, le recordó que ella y solamente ella era la culpable de todo eso. Wolfgang había querido hablar con ella, él había querido arreglar las cosas, él se había humillado incontables veces por ella ¿Y ella? Lo apartaba, con el orgullo herido, con las heridas cubiertas de sal y aferrándose a Will porque sabía que él era el mejor muro que podía usar contra el orgullo de su ex novio. Y esa misma noche, había aprovechado a Maria, al problema que se había armado y lo había herido ¿Por qué? Porque aun sentía que lo amaba y que era un idiota. Un idiota por no amarla a ella por ser ella misma. O por lo menos, por no haberla amado desde el inicio de esa manera. El maldito orgullo la mataba ¿Y dónde estaba ese orgullo cuando lo necesitaba? ¿Dónde? Porque ella solo encontraba con más fuerza el deseo de llorar.

- Vámonos. –Will la rodeó con su brazo, la atrajo contra su pecho de tal manera que la capucha de la caperuza la ocultara del todo y la guio entre las penumbras para salir de ahí. La alemana solo se dejó llevar, casi tropezando con sus propios pies, sintió el golpe del viento dar en su rostro y solo por eso supo que estaban afuera.

- ¡Gretel! –ella se detuvo de golpe, cerrando su agarre en el brazo de Will ¿Qué quería Wolfgang? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿No era suficiente con torturarla visualmente? ¿También quería invadir el resto de sus sentidos?- ¡Gretel!

- ¡Déjala en paz! –Will se giró rápidamente, cubriendo a la rubia atrás de su cuerpo. La alemana abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nunca había visto a su mejor amigo molesto. La chica podía notarlo, sin mirar su rostro, como el pelirrojo estaba invadido por una furia que lo hacía temblar, sus puños estaban cerrados y su voz había logrado superar cualquier ruido de su alrededor- ¡No te le acerques! –y había ordenado. Will, el chico conocido por su tranquila personalidad, había levantado la voz y ordenado a alguien. Gretel se asomó suavemente, sin poder evitar sentirse como una niña pequeña y notó que la sorpresa estaba en Wolfgang y en Maria, quien lucía hasta avergonzada de todo lo que había pasado. Pero tan rápido como había ocurrido, el Will furioso había desaparecido, cuando este regresó a mirarla, le sonreía de la misma manera cálida. Gretel sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Él le complementaba a niveles incalculables, de una manera tan rápida que le costaba recordar que él no había pertenecido a su vida desde siempre- Vamos.

Ella asintió, volviendo a tomar el brazo del chico. Una pareja seriamente embriagada había llamado a un taxi, pero Gretel no tenía humor de ir a la calle principal a buscar uno por su cuenta. Por lo que, armándose de lo que le quedaba de energía, empujó suavemente al chico, acariciándole suavemente el mentón en el proceso. Al tenerlo desconcertado, se subió al taxi y jaló con ella a Will. Sin esperar nada, dio la dirección de su edificio y se acurrucó contra el fuerte brazo del chico.

- Me gusta tu rostro. –soltó repentinamente, levantando la mirada al pelirrojo- Tu nariz alargada y tu boca afable, me gusta tu labio inferior ligeramente más grande y las pecas sobre tus mejillas y nariz. Me gustan tus pequeñas pestañas cobrizas y tus delgadas cejas que se afilan al final como si ironizaras todo. Me gusta tu rostro alargado y tu cabello desordenado de un rojo ligeramente oscuro que cae sobre tu frente. –Will le observaba sorprendido y ella se arrodilló sobre el asiento para alcanzarlo, le retiró por un momento los lentes de grueso marco negro y sonrió- Me gustan tus ojos, el gris plateado que tienen y que sean grandes y expresivos como los de tu madre. Me gustan tus orejas con pequeños lóbulos y tu mentón ovalado. Y eso solo respecto a tu rostro… -la chica bajó la mirada, apoyando sus manos sobre sus piernas, cerrándolas con fuerza.

- ¿Y… por qué dijiste eso? –obviamente Will no entendía lo que ocurría, le costaba comprender el motivo que había llevado a Gretel a darle una confesión tan cargada de sentimientos.

- Me dijiste que me veo preciosa. Siempre eres sincero con mi aspecto, con lo que te gusta o con lo que no te gusta, como mi cintillo. –explicó, susurrando.

- Detesto tu cintillo. –admitió él, sonriendo de lado, mientras entendía que había pasado.

- Por eso… Esa es la respuesta a lo que me dijiste. Tú siempre te ves atractivo. –explicó, entregándole los lentes que eran parte de su disfraz de joven genio y científico. Ella quería darle un halago sin connotaciones sexuales o bromas de por medio. En ese momento, después de la manera en que la había salvado, era lo menos que podía hacer: ser sincera de corazón.

- Gretel… -el chico deseo abrazarla pero el taxi se detuvo frente al edificio de la chica. Antes de que pudiese pagar, la alemana ya había entregado un billete y se había bajado mucho antes de recibir el cambio. Will tuvo que seguirla rápidamente, notando como avanzaba veloz, apenas manteniendo la cortesía de saludar al guardia, lo cual era raro en ella.

Will solo sintió el peso del mundo golpearlo mientras subían por el ascensor. Gretel estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, lo podía notar y por eso no le extrañó que la chica saliera corriendo hacia su departamento y entrara sin esperarlo. El pelirrojo la siguió rápidamente y la buscó en su dormitorio.

Ahí, frente a la luz cálida de la habitación, iluminada por cada bombilla y lámpara, Gretel lo miraba, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas y el rostro encendido de ira.

- ¿Por qué? –gritó, esperando que fuese Will quien le respondiera- ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Por qué me hago tanto daño? –preguntó, sin poder contenerse- ¿Por qué él no me a…? –pero el chico avanzó hacia ella, la abrazó con fuerza y apretó sus labios contra los femeninos, de manera rápida e imponente, sin permitirle terminar sus palabras. Ella luchó por soltarse, protestó contra su boca, casi lastimándolo.

- No digas eso. –rogó él, apoyando sus amplias manos sobre los hombros femeninos- No lo digas. –repitió- Solo un idiota no te amaría ¿Quieres saber el _por qué_? Entonces te lo diré… -acunó el rostro femenino entre sus manos, notando como la mirada de Gretel brillaba como zafiros pero que poco a poco se nublaban como la última vez. Y Will se juró no permitir que Gretel cayera en ese abismo. Nunca más- Él es un idiota. Un ciego e idiota. Y tú no te mereces eso. –la alemana no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, ahogada y contenida por un llanto que se había ido- Tal vez te ame, pero no lo suficiente. Tal vez no lo haga y simplemente es un idiota. En todo caso, es un ciego.

- ¿Y tú me amas? –preguntó, levantando su mentón, casi como una Diosa, sintiendo el suave poder que ella tenía, volviendo lentamente a su piel con solo las palabras de su mejor amigo, con tal solo sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella.

- Más que a mi vida. –juró él y sonrió con culpa- Y tú me amas, Gretel.

- Entonces ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué en lugar de estar sufriendo por él no estoy contigo? ¿Por qué no estamos juntos? –preguntó, casi temblando de furia y una fría frustración congeló sus sentidos.

- Porque ya estamos juntos. A nuestra manera. –le explicó lentamente, guiándola hasta que la sentó en el borde de la cama. Will se arrodilló entre las piernas femeninas y tomó sus manos para que fuera ella quien le tocara el rostro- Pero yo no soy suficiente para ti. Tú necesitas más y yo también. Nos falta algo. Como amigos nos desbordamos, pero como pareja… no nos bastaríamos. –ella cerró los ojos, asintiendo, conteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban- Pero esta noche, déjame bastarte. –Gretel abrió los ojos, con sorpresa- Deja que sea tu mundo esta noche y olvida cualquier cosa afuera de aquí.

- William… -la alemana sintió, como pocas veces, que la voz le faltaba en ese momento- ¿Estás…?

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó divertido al conocerla tan bien que sabía hasta que preguntaría y ella asintió. El pelirrojo ladeó el rostro suavemente, mirándola fijamente y luego su ligero cuerpo- Absolutamente. –la alemana sonrió de lado y atrajo el rostro del chico a su boca, forzándolo a escalar un poco su cuerpo para llegar a sus labios.

- Entonces no me hagas el amor… Solo… como dicen ustedes, los estadounidenses: _fóllame_. –pidió, notando apenas la sonrisa ladeada en la boca del chico, pues él la atrajo con fuerza y la besó de manera dominante, abriéndole los labios como si invadiera sin escrúpulos las tierras más sagradas. Gretel rodeó el cuello masculino con sus brazos, creando presión entre ambos y se recostó, sintiéndolo acomodarse sobre ella, agazapado, como un depredador. El pelirrojo la dejó sin aliento, logrando que, cuando se separó, ella respirara agitadamente- ¿Te he dicho que me gusta tu disfraz de joven genio? –preguntó.

- Me lo has dicho. –aceptó, desatándole las cuerdas que amarraban a la caperuza a ella- Imagino que tú sabes que te ves bien. Los hombres no paraban de rogarte bailar y pedirte que bebieras con ellos. –descubrió los hombros femeninos y luego bajó sus manos, jalando las cuerdas del corset negro externo que apenas cubría desde debajo de sus senos hasta sobre sus caderas. Al desatar la prenda de negro cuero, la jaló, retirándola del todo, disfrutando del vestido blanco que llevaba la joven y el cómo la cubría como seda. Will recorrió con sus manos la textura de los guantes que llevaba la chica pero se los dejó puestos y dejó que fuese su boca la que besase su piel descubierta, entreteniéndose en el escote descubierto de la chica y sintiéndola como, bajo su tacto, respondía con suaves suspiros.

- ¿Acaso estabas celoso? –preguntó, en juego, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Gretel recorrió con sus manos la espalda del chico, encontrando interesante la bata que llevaba encima, la chica arqueó la espalda y aferró sus manos a la tela áspera cuando el pelirrojo le dio una ligera mordida en el cuello- No me molesta… -suspiró- la idea de que me dejes marcas. –admitió, rodeando con sus piernas las caderas masculinas, anticipando con ansias el sentirlo más cerca.

- Me sentí con suerte, Gretel. –le corrigió, separándose un poco de ella, la tomó del mentón para que levantara ligeramente el rostro y le diese campo a su suave piel expuesta. El chico comenzó a besar su cuello con avaricia, deslizando sus dientes sobre la tersa piel, escuchándola gemir repentinamente y cerrar con mayor desesperación el agarre que tenía contra él- Suerte de ir con la chica más bella de la preparatoria. –gruñó contra su oído antes de enderezarse frente a ella y tomándola de las caderas, la empujó más hacia la cama y corrió las cortinas que tenía la misma, hasta cubrirlos del todo, dejando que la luz de la habitación se filtrara de tal manera que luciera como llamaradas a su alrededor.

Will sonrió de costado, ajustándose los lentes que llevaba puesto, observó a la chica bajo él, con sus piernas recogidas y las botas pisando la cama, las manos cubiertas de esos finos guantes y el cabello cayéndole a su alrededor. Sin poder evitarlo, le subió la falda hasta sobre las caderas, descubriendo unas muy finas bragas rojas con ligeros encajes que dejaban ver perfectamente a través de la tela. La alemana se estiró suavemente y apoyó su bota sobre el vientre bajo de él para llamar su atención.

- ¿Algún problema? –consultó, casi en un ronroneo, mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia la cabecera de la cama, estirándose cómodamente. La confianza que expresaba Gretel era embriagadora, Will nunca había conocido una chica que pudiese saberse tan seductora y atractiva y al mismo tiempo no lucir soberbia sino… cómoda en su piel.

- Ninguno. –juró él, lanzándose sobre ella, capturando sus muñecas con una de sus manos, inmovilizándola, mientras que con la otra le bajó el vestido hasta liberar sus delicados senos- ¿Y el sostén, Caperucita Roja? –preguntó, casi divertido, al notar el descaro con los que fácilmente alguien pudo haber accedido a una vista que él consideraba privilegiada.

- No tengo un top blanco y el resto se notaban. –se defendió, suavemente sonrojada y desviando la mirada- No es como si hubiese mucho que ver… -murmuró, luchando por soltarse, molesta por lo que creía una crítica.

- Todo lo contrario, hay demasiado. –le aseguró, descendiendo su boca hasta capturar entre sus dientes, suavemente, uno de los rosáceos pezones. Gretel arqueó la espalda del todo, gimiendo con fuerza. Will se había dado cuenta que lo sensible que era la chica en esa zona, con su mano libre acarició el otro seno, mientras succionaba el que había capturado, dejando que la parte de atrás de su lengua se frotara directamente contra la punta de su seno y lograse que ella casi perdiera la voz entre sus jadeos de placer.

Gretel dejó de luchar, para comenzar a disfrutar, sus caderas creaban constante fricción contra el pantalón del chico y al mirar hacia abajo y descubrirlo entre sus senos, saboreándola con tal dedicación, la excitaba completamente. La chica sentía un cosquilleo profundo que no sabía cómo describir, en su vientre se acumuló un calor que subió hacia sus senos y se volvió casi imposible de resistir. La alemana soltó un grito agudo y profundo, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba del todo y se dejó caer abruptamente contra la cama, sin responder movimiento alguno.

- ¿Estas bien? –Will soltó sus senos, enderezándose, notando como la rubia respiraba agitada y a pesar de haber sido del todo liberada, no se movía ni un poco. El chico la observó agitada, respirando por su boca y con el rostro sonrojado, pero le costaba creer que fuese porque había tenido un orgasmo- ¿Gretel…?

- Eso fue sorprendente. –susurró ella, abriendo los ojos, con un brillo pícaro en su mirada. La chica se enderezó y rodeó el cuello masculino con sus brazos y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior- Se sintió tan bien… -ronroneó- Tan cerca al límite… tan delicioso… -juró, rozando su cuerpo contra él, de manera apremiante- Dios… tu boca es la mejor. –juró, besándolo profundamente y subiéndose sobre su regazo, moviendo sus caderas contra las de él, insistiendo por llamar la atención de su principal necesidad- Will… -rogó, tomando la mano del chico y guiándola entre sus piernas- ¿No quieres experimentar con fuego? –susurró contra su oído, frotándose más fuerte contra él.

El chico no respondió, solo soltó un gruñido, llevado por el deseo y la empujó sobre la cama, sin desvestirse se abrió el pantalón, bajándolo apenas y con el mismo bóxer, permitiendo que su miembro saliera directamente erecto. La alemana se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo sintiendo el oscuro aroma del sexo masculino. El pelirrojo se movió sobre ella, arrodillándose sobre el torso femenino y guiando el miembro hacia la boca de la chica, quien en lugar de sorprenderse, sonrió de lado y abrió su boca para deslizar su lengua hacia afuera. Will sonrió de costado ante la satisfacción absoluta de verla tan entregada, él apenas rozó ligeramente su miembro contra los suaves labios femeninos y se dejó llevar contra la suave y cálida lengua, metiendo su miembro dentro de la boca femenina y dejando que el placer lo llevara hasta que los labios de la chica se cerraron contra su base y la punta de su miembro golpeara ligeramente el fondo de la garganta femenina, creando una caricia morbosa y adictiva. Él suspiró hondo y se separó de ella del todo, volviendo a estar entre sus piernas.

- ¿Seguro…? –preguntó sorprendida, relamiéndose los labios.

- Creo que eres una golosa… -bromeó, notando como ella no despegaba la mirada de su miembro, él llevó una de sus manos entre las piernas femeninas y la acarició sobre las húmedas bragas femeninas- Una muy golosa. –apuntó.

- Me gusta el sabor. –admitió, encogiéndose de hombros con picardía.

- Y a mí me gusta aquí. –el chico empujó suavemente sobre la tela, directamente sobre la húmeda entrada y ella suspiró.

- Y a mí. –gimió, cerrando sus manos sobre las sábanas. Él la tomó de las caderas y suavemente se las elevó, dejando que las piernas femeninas rodearan sus caderas, Will movió solo un poco hacia un lado las bragas femeninas, sin quitárselas y sonrió de costado- Fuerte. –pidió ella, cerrando los ojos.

- Eso estaba pensando. –le prometió, introduciendo profundamente su miembro en ella, logrando que ambos gimiera con fuerza. Gretel soltó las sábanas para aferrarse a las mangas de la bata que usaba Will, excitada de saber que el deseo era tan superior entre ambos que la idea de retirar la ropa era casi absurda y lentamente escaló hasta sostenerse a su espalda. Pero él se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, dejando que la hebilla de su cinturón golpeara ligeramente la parte inferior del trasero femenino. Ella soltó un gemido suplicante y se aferró más a él, sorprendida por la sensación que experimentaba pero sin poder evitar que el placer le hiciera olvidar de cualquier sentido en todo eso.

Gretel gimió con más fuerza cuando el chico se movió con más fuerza, la velocidad la estimulaba de una manera diferente, ensanchando la entrada de su sexo cada vez que la punta del miembro parecía salir pero volvía a entrar con más fuerza y la rozaba por entero. La sensación era nueva y completamente adictiva y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar y rogar que lo hiciera con mayor fuerza, que se olvidara de cualquier cosa y solo la tomara egoístamente. La idea de rendirse para siempre a ese placer la invadió, lo deseo con desesperación y pudo escuchar el húmedo chasquido de sus caderas cuando eran golpeadas por las del pelirrojo.

Will la aferraba por las caderas para que no se moviera, cumpliendo su más profundo deseo, el de dejarse llevar en ese cálido interior que palpitaba tan descaradamente entorno a él. No había sentido que lo que hacía y tampoco le importaba. El poder disfrutar de cada sensación y la manera en que Gretel se retorcía bajo él, retomando su vida, su seguridad, su poder, valía la pena para moverse con más fuerza, sentir el placer rasgarlo y tener que contenerlo con su mente porque tampoco deseaba parar. Ni por un momento. Solo quería suspender el tiempo y beber ese goce que inundaba cada uno de sus sentidos.

- Casi… -anunció ella, abrazándolo con fuerza, su fino cuerpo se apretó de tal manera contra él que repentinamente colgaba de su cuerpo, su torso estaba lejos de la cama, suspendido en el aire por el abrazo que le daba al chico y sus caderas no se separaban de su agarre en cada penetración. Su cuerpo estaba solo sostenido por él y se movía a su ritmo. El chico gruñó con fuerza al percatarse de ello y se sentó repentinamente, tomándola de las caderas y guiándola sin mucha consciencia en su acto, su cuerpo se agitó sobre el de Will, sintiendo el placer incrementado al caer del todo sobre su miembro y ella ayudó en esa lucha por el placer. El clímax llegó demasiado rápido y la paralizó de golpe, sin poder controlar su cuerpo, gritó de gozo, arqueando del todo la espalda y cayó sobre el pecho masculino. Pero él no se detuvo, la tomó de las caderas, cerrando sus manos sobre las nalgas femeninas y la sostuvo mientras él movía su cuerpo para penetrarla con más fuerza, haciéndola sentir que se había estado controlando y había tenido un salvajismo incontrolable, latiendo con fuerza en él. Gretel pudo jurar que él maldecía contra su oído mientras se corría dentro de ella y la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho, besando su hombro desnudo- Debo ir… se va a volver a salir todo… debo ir al baño -susurró ella, en un ronroneó de complacencia, rozándose contra el cuerpo del chico y sonriendo con gusto. Le encantaba estar tan sensible, permitir que sus sentidos se bañaran de ese contacto cercano y el como su sexo, inundado de placer, aun se sentía a gusto en esa unión. Si había un mundo afuera de esa habitación, ella no podría recordarlo.

- No… Quédate aquí. –pidió él, recostándola en la cama, con él sobre ella y aún su miembro dentro del femenino- ¿Qué importa?

- Pero… mis sábanas… -aunque protestaba, ella seguía abrazada a él. Will rodó para quedar debajo de ella y Gretel inmediatamente se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, acoplándose directamente en el pecho masculino, descubriendo que era capaz de dormir en esa posición.

- Quédate conmigo. –pidió, bajando la mirada, admirando a la chica de cabello desordenado y vestido pulcro completamente arrugado. Ella sonrió de costado, notando como, a pesar de todo, él lucía tan bien vestido.

- Para siempre. –prometió, acurrucándose sobre él, suspirando cuando el miembro del chico se deslizó fuera de ella pero aun así no se movió. Ese era su mundo en ese momento, su isla flotante en el universo. Y no se quería bajar.

Gretel cerró los ojos y respiró el aroma de Will, sonriendo. Por lo menos para esa noche, ambos se bastaban. Y eso era más que bueno, era perfecto.

**Nota de Autora**: Iba a ser un fic de Gerald y de Phoebe. Iba… pero de repente llegó a mi mente la escena de la fiesta, con Arnold vestido de hechicero y Gretel abordándolo sin saber que era él… y no pude evitar escribir esto. Me quedó algo más largo que el resto de extras pero ¿Qué les diré? Valió la pena escribirlo. Así que, de paso les doy la petición de tantos: Otro Rojo y Negro de Gretel y Will. En verdad, ustedes, cuando haga la continuación y les recuerde quien está con quien, les va a costar acostumbrarse ¿No? ¡Ya van a venir los Rojo y Negro de Gretel con Lila y Will con Nadine. Aunque debo preguntarle a este último si es que van a tener sexo o no.

Es increíble como a veces dos personas se pueden complementar tan bien y aun así no bastarse, no ser el uno para el otro, como si algo enorme faltara y al mismo tiempo estar en tanta armonía y paz.

Pero yo los adoro demasiado y me cuesta decirles que no a sus peticiones ¡Son unos astutos, lectores míos!

Les comento que he tenido unos días agotadores así que ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por darme algo con qué desahogarme! El poder contestarles, el poder hablar con ustedes, responder cada review y escribir estos extras me ha ayudado mucho a relajarme. Y por eso les agradezco, por darme una forma de desahogarme y sentirme muy feliz día a día. En realidad, este día, en el que estoy publicando, desperté completamente feliz y me dije "Hoy será un gran día" y lo fue ¡Lo fue! Y tuve tiempo de escribir la trama de la continuación y la de un Bonus Track. Las ideas, pero eso es genial, me sentía inspirada a morir.

Una pregunta para ustedes ¿Han visto la serie _Avatar_? La original. He estado pensando y pensando cosas raras ¿Qué tipo de maestros (aire, agua, tierra y fuego) serían los personajes de _Cómame señor Lobo_? Quiero ver si coincido con alguien. Hoy mientras me invitaban un helado me puse a pensar en eso y me dio curiosidad ¿Qué me dicen? ¡Me encantaría saber su opinión! ¿Y de las casa de Harry Potter? ¿Es tan loco que haya puesto en Casas a Arnold, Helga, Will, Gretel, Gerald y Phoebe?

¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Hoy vi otro chico pelirrojo! Estábamos en la cafetería y me dijeron "Mira, ahí hay uno de los que andas observando como bióloga en la selva" y dicho y hecho ¡Un pelirrojo! ¡Que estudiaba medicina! ¡Estaba con su traje de interno! ¡Y era super lindo! Tuve cinco mentes diferentes analizándolo ¡Pobre chico! En un momento me regresó a ver y creo que como animal asustado solo vio a una curiosa humana sonriendo emocionada a su dirección, mirándolo fijamente y repasando cada detalle. Si me preguntan algo de pelirrojos, estoy mejor preparada que nunca. Y este chico se parecía mucho a Will, un poco más delgado, pero el mismo aire tranquilo, el mismo tipo de rostro y labios. Me fije hasta en las pecas que se le hacían en las manos ¿Pueden creerlo? Me comporto como si fuese yo a dibujar a Will ¡Estoy loca!

Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V: Realidad**

- Vamos Helga, se de palabra. –la voz de Arnold desde dentro de su habitación le hizo enfurecer. No solo con él, sino con su prima, con Lila, con Will, con Nadine y hasta con Phoebe y Gerald que no tenían nada que ver en el asunto.

Todo había iniciado mientras descansaban, era un viernes en la tarde y en el televisor de la habitación de Gretel estaba sintonizada las luchas. Después de explicar que en realidad era todo una actuación y lucha de popularidad, tanto Arnold, como Lila y Nadine aceptaron a ver el espectáculo, mientras Gretel, Will y Helga apoyaban a sus campeones o disfrutaban de las complicadas artimañas que se armaban en frente de ellos. A Helga le encantaba saber que Will encontraba las luchas como algo entretenido y hasta había asistido a algunas en los mejores asientos, cortesía de algún admirador de su madre. Gretel se burlaba de que Marie se aprovechaba de su belleza, Helga encontraba eso completamente lógico, Will a veces le sacaba provecho.

Pero repentinamente, para la pelea más importante, Arnold se percató que Helga estaba más que entusiasmada, tumbada en el suelo, casi a gatas, luchando por no pegarse a la pantalla.

- ¿A quién le vas? –preguntó el chico, acomodándose en la cama de la alemana, de alguna manera estaban cabiendo en el colchón tanto él, como Will y Lila, mientras que Nadine, Gretel y Helga se habían acomodado en el suelo.

- Obviamente al Destructor, cabeza de balón. –respondió la chica sin regresarlo a ver. Arnold había aprendido que Helga podía olvidarse hasta de su amor más profundo cuando de luchas o béisbol se tratase.

- Entonces… ¿Estás segura que él va a ganar? –preguntó casualmente, mientras Will intercambiaba una sonrisa cómplice con él, dejando a Lila fuera de contexto de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Por supuesto. Él es el mejor. –la chica le observó sobre su hombro, sin notar como el pelirrojo contenía las ganas de reír y Gretel ni siquiera comentaba, ocultando su sonrisa felina.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a apostar? –Arnold sonrió de lado y se inclinó hacia adelante para que la chica captara que tan en serio iba todo eso.

- Absolutamente. El Encapuchado es un veterano que solo está ahí para inspirar nostalgia. –la rubia le dio la espalda temporalmente al televisor- Si yo gano serás mi esclavo una semana, mantendrás este departamento como un cristal. –le propuso.

- Y si yo gano me cumplirás un único capricho. –aceptó él, extendiendo su mano a ella.

- Oh… vas a perder, Arnoldo. Vas a perder. –juró ella, frunciendo el ceño, mientras sonreía de costado.

- Ya veremos…

Diez lastimeros minutos después, el Encachado era declarado nuevo campeón de luchas y Helga se golpeaba contra el suelo, maldiciendo en voz baja. Ni siquiera oyó cuando Will se llevó a Nadine al cine o cuando Gretel invitó a comer a Lila fuera de la casa de huéspedes, dejándolos completamente solos.

- ¿Y bien, Helga? –la chica levantó la mirada, completamente molesta, sin poder creer que hubiese perdido.

- ¿Qué? –gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

- Hora de cumplir tu parte del trato. –le recordó- En el armario de mi habitación, en el suelo hay una caja algo grande color rosa. Ahí adentro hay un traje, quiero que te lo pongas.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida, levantándose- ¿Acaso crees que voy a hacer algo así, estúpido cabeza de balón? Helga G. Pataki no se rebaja por nada ni nadie.

- Helga G. Pataki cumple su palabra. –le dijo el chico, pasando junto a ella- Y Helga G. Pataki perdió una apuesta y ahora pagará con dignidad ¿Verdad? –la chica le fulminó con la mirada y el rubio sonrió de costado- Te estaré esperando en tu habitación. –le advirtió.

Quince minutos después, gracias al complejo atuendo que había encontrado y con el deseo de matar a todo el mundo, la chica estaba fuera de su habitación y escuchando la insistencia de su propio novio, a punto de ser ex novio y difunto. Helga se observó fijamente, sorprendida ¿Cómo es que Arnold sabía su talla tan bien? Le costaba creer que Lila le ayudara para conseguirle un traje de sirvienta francesa ¡Con el gorro incluido!... Y el plumero ¡Y el maldito plumero!

La chica se resignó y abrió la puerta, ingresando a su habitación como si se tratara de una sala de torturas. Arnold tuvo que contener el aliento para no dejar escapar un profundo suspiro. La había imaginado, por supuesto, desde el primer momento en que se imaginó que podría cumplirse un deseo así. Pero nunca pensó que sería a un nivel tan magnífico. La rubia llevaba zapatos de muñeca, color negros y con un ancho tacón que la elevaba más en su prodigiosa altura, sus estilizadas piernas llevaban unas largas medias de linon negro que dejaban suavemente transparentar su piel de porcelana. Una minúscula falda cubría sus caderas y un par de centímetros más abajo, su torso estaba cubierto de un corset de tela, todo el conjunto negro y sobre este un delantal que se amarraba a su cuello y llegaba sobre la falda, el gorro blanco, como una diadema, apartaba su cabello suelto de su rostro. La mirada de Helga era dolorosamente vengativa y cruel. Aun así, él disfrutó del privilegio que tenía y le hizo una señal para que se girara.

Helga intentó replicar, pero Arnold, rápidamente abandonó la cama y avanzó a ella, tomándola de la cintura e inclinándola para llegar a su boca y besarla profundamente. La atrajo por su fina cintura, apretó con sus manos la suave tela que cedía fácilmente e invadió su boca con una profunda necesidad, logrando que la chica suspirara contra sus labios. Sintiendo la victoria en ese acto, en la manera en que ella se apoyaba descuidadamente contra él y se aferraba a sus brazos, dejándolo entrar en su boca sin réplica alguna. La separó suavemente de él, apartándose para verla por completo y sonrió de satisfacción. No solo ante el conjunto, sino ante el disciplinado y dulce rostro que le observaba con sorpresa.

- ¿Me regalarías una vuelta? –le pidió, con amabilidad, inclinándose un poco en una suave reverencia para que notara que él no rebosaba de soberbia, sino que la admiraba completamente. Helga sintió sus piernas debilitarse y asintió, sin mirarlo, se giró suavemente, creando un contoneo ligero que le permitió apreciar el cómo acariciaba la falda la decencia con apenas unos milímetros- Eres hermosa. –le juró, llegando una vez más a su cuerpo, sintiendo un fuerte impulso de estar cerca de ella, como llevaba sintiéndolo por tanto tiempo. La abrazó por atrás y en ese momento la besó lentamente en el cuello, atrayéndola contra él. La chica suspiró suavemente, dejando caer el plumero y sus réplicas al suelo, dejándose llevar por los cálidos labios que capturaban en pequeños gestos su palpitante deseo que despertaba contra él. No solo era Arnold quien experimentaba la atracción inevitable, ella misma se encontraba constantemente alejando los impulsos de besarlo en cualquier momento y apartarlo del mundo mismo para quedárselo solo para ella.

Arnold dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sentándose en la cama e inevitablemente ella se acomodó sobre su regazo, sonriendo contra sus labios cuando se percató que el chico suspiraba irremediablemente ante la cercanía entre sus dos cuerpos. Las manos del joven bajaron hacia sus caderas y directamente a sus piernas para luego subirlas por debajo de su falda y sentir la curva de su trasero entre sus palmas. Helga contuvo un suave suspiro y se alejó de él, mirándole con cierta diversión.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? –preguntó, observándolo con cierta diversión en su mirada.

- Tú. –murmuró, cerrando su agarre tan repentinamente que ella contuvo el aliento al notar como la giraba hasta recostarla en la cama, debajo de él- Justo aquí.

- Esto no era parte del trato, Arnoldo. –le recordó ella, soltándolo, pero sin buscar pelear de alguna manera con su cercanía.

- Tienes razón… -el chico deslizó su mirada sobre ella y sonrió de costado- Improviso. –admitió, besándola lentamente, pero sin poder evitar que su mano volviese a meterse por su falda y acariciara su cadera y el borde de sus bragas, estirando suavemente el elástico.

Helga rodeó su cuello con sus manos y bajo sus labios hasta llegar al cuello del chico, mordiéndolo ligeramente ahí, escuchando con gusto el gemido notorio que escapó de él. En ese arrebato, Arnold bajó por un lado sus bragas, casi rompiéndolas por el gesto imprudente y haciéndola reír contra su cuello, de manera traviesa. El chico se separó de ella apenas, observándole con una sonrisa pero con reproche en su mirada.

- Puedo quitármelas yo misma, genio. –le dijo, subiéndose suavemente la falda para dejar al descubierto sus bragas en forma de cortos bóxers femeninos color lila. Él contuvo la risa por como desentonaba con el resto del atuendo, pero era una de las cosas que amaba de Helga, la manera en que se iba fuera de cualquier parámetro de normalidad. La chica levantó sus piernas a los costados de él y con agilidad se retiró las bragas, trayendo luego sus piernas para retirarlas sin tener que quitarse el resto del traje- ¿Por qué el traje de sirvienta? –preguntó, casualmente, disfrutando un poco al notar como su novio no despegaba su mirada de entre sus piernas, con una sonrisa embobada.

- ¿Ah? –parpadeó un par de veces, ligeramente perdido de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y luchó por separar su mirada del húmedo sexo que parecía llamarle de una manera muy directa- El estilo se parece un poco a tu ropa normal y al mismo tiempo es algo que no te pondrías. Por eso quería verte así. –admitió, no había nada atrás de su petición más que poder tenerla a ella, siendo ella, con esa ropa. Sin juegos ni idealizaciones de que se comportara o fuese otra persona. Solo ella.

Helga sonrió sin poder evitarlo y lo giró hasta quedar sobre él, arrodillada e imponente, con su ropa perfectamente cubriéndola.

- Eres demasiado adorable a veces. –le susurró, bajando sus manos hasta abrirle el pantalón pero no esperó demasiado y se lo bajó, con todo y su bóxer. La chica sonrió con triunfo al notar como Arnold luchaba por quitarse esa parte de su ropa, con ilusión- También lo de arriba. –le recordó ella, señalando su camiseta, la cual pareció desaparecer por completo.

Le gustaba tenerlo así, completamente desnudo bajo ella, le agradaba apreciar su joven cuerpo, fuerte y cálido bajo ella, completamente enérgico por llegar a ella. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios y se bajó de él, sorprendiéndolo. Pero rápidamente lo jaló con ella y se lo llevó hasta acorralarlo contra la puerta de su habitación, entre ella y la cerrada salida.

- ¿Helga…? –ella lo besó profundamente para que callara y llevó su mano hacia el miembro masculino, acariciándolo lentamente, disfrutando del gemido que se perdió dentro de su boca. Pero no esperó demasiado, aprovechando la altura considerable que había adquirido gracias a los altos tacones, llevó el miembro del chico entre sus piernas y sin meditarlo, lo introdujo dentro de ella, poniéndose en punta de pies y luego bajando suavemente hasta que se unieron por completo. Arnold soltó un gemido poderoso, golpeándose contra la puerta, sorprendido y nervioso. Pero ella no quería quedarse con solo eso, aprovechando la ventaja, rodeó con su pierna la cadera masculina y se acomodó contra él.

Así, dominante, sosteniendo sus movimientos con su pie, comenzó a moverse contra el chico, subiendo y bajando, con el miembro masculino acariciándola por dentro, volviéndose más grande acorde ella incrementaba su ritmo con desenfrenado deseo. Helga soltó su boca, para notar el sonrojado rostro del chico, con los ojos cerrados y los labios suavemente separados, gimiendo hacia el cielo como si fuese castigado por los ángeles. Ella no podía encontrar mayor disfrute que el saber que tenía el control, que era ella quien sabía que ritmo seguir y lo tenía sumido en el placer que solo ella le daba y que solo de ella dependía. No había una forma de explicar el goce dentro de su cuerpo, la forma en que sus caderas se movían con fuerza porque estaba jugando con el placer de él, mientras el suyo se satisfacía rápidamente, en cada movimiento, dejando que sus caderas cayeran con fuerza y el miembro masculino acariciara profundamente su sensible interior.

Helga cerró los ojos, enterrada en el placer personal y sin poder evitarlo besó profundamente al chico, dejando que sus caderas lo azotaran hasta que el orgasmo llegó rápidamente, haciéndola gritar contra los labios masculinos y deteniéndose abruptamente, dejándolo insatisfecho y nervioso, sin poder moverse el mismo para buscar el propio placer y con suerte el orgasmo negado. Esa deliciosa victoria le dejo un goce entremezclado con el cosquilleo que se apartaba de su húmedo sexo y la hacía reír de manera traviesa contra él.

- Me gusta la cara que haces… -susurró ella, admirando el suplicante y doloroso rostro que le observaba, inquieto, apretándose contra ella y sin poder encontrar otra satisfacción que el ligero roce que lograba alcanzar- Tan suplicante… -murmuró, encontrando que Arnold no necesitaba disfraces o juguetes a su alrededor, sino su rostro, sus gemidos, su insistencia para dejarla caer en los más oscuros deseos.

- Helga… -rogó el chico, cerrando sus manos sobre la espalda baja de la chica pero ni así logrando que la caricia entorno a su miembro, el calor abrasador, lo estimulara con sus ondeantes movimientos sin lo suficiente para que llegara a niveles más alto.

- Esta bien… te lo has ganado. –susurró la chica, separándose de él, notando como el miembro del chico, cubierto de su humedad, aun apuntaba al cielo y las caderas del mismo se hondeaban suavemente, buscando algún contacto, aunque fuese del viento.

Helga se encaminó hacia uno de sus libreros, dándole la espalda a él, apoyó sus manos sobre el mismo, aferrándose contra una de las repisas y se fue inclinando, con las piernas separadas, luciendo su cuerpo completamente cubierto de ropa, sintiendo la tela de la falda subir por sus caderas hasta descubrir casi por entero su trasero. La chica lo regresó a ver, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, pero el gesto se detuvo cuando notó como él ya estaba sobre ella, con sus manos sobre sus caderas y entrando directamente, sin esperar otra cosa.

Ella solo pudo dejar escapar un fuerte grito de placer, mientras su torso terminaba apoyado contra las repisas y los libros se sacudían. Pero Arnold no pensó nada de eso, simplemente se sostuvo de ella, separando ligeramente sus nalgas para estar más cómodo mientras su miembro volvía a entrar dentro del sexo femenino y se hundía por completo en su interior, con completo control.

La rubia sintió como se le clavaban parcialmente las repisas pero no pudo decir nada, de su boca se escapaban gritos de placer, tomada por sorpresa y por la posición en la que estaban. El miembro masculino se introducía en ella peligrosamente, golpeando una parte extremadamente sensible que Helga no sabía que tan positivo o negativo podía significar eso. Aun así, no podía pedirle que pararse, su cuerpo se calentaba rápidamente y descubría el placer de las penetraciones fuertes y dominantes. Arnold sentía que la muerte estaba sobre él, como si Helga pudiese ser omnipotente, el chico imaginaba que en cualquier momento podría apartarlo y dejarlo una vez más, lejos del goce que había estado deseado. Y ese pensamiento lo llevaba a un placer sin culpa, a tomarla con sus manos con fuerza y observar, sin pudor alguno, como la hacía suya, la manera en que su miembro entraba en ella, en esa parte tan íntima que solo le pertenecía a él y que en cada penetración se apretaba entorno a su miembro, logrando que le costara salir para volver a invadir con más fuerza. No sabía que tenía Helga, no entendía que métodos usaba ella, pero de alguna manera, sin importar la circunstancia, lograba despertar en él una bestia que solo deseaba ponerle las manos encima y disfrutar de sus gritos de placer, cada vez más agudos o de la manera en como el librero se golpeaba con fuerza contra la pared, mientras los libros caían en su entorno sin importarle a ninguno de los dos.

- Helga… -advirtió, pero ella soltó un grito de puro placer, apretándolo con fuerza, empujándolo a un orgasmo no planificado que lo aturdió lo suficiente para perder el equilibrio en sus piernas y caer hacia atrás, llevándola con él. El golpe hizo que su miembro entrara del todo, empujándolos a ambos a un grito más fuerte y una mezcla de placer y hormigueo que los tumbó en el suelo, con la chica recostada, boca arriba, sobre el pecho de él, sumiéndose en un orgasmo compartido y completamente inexplicable por la agresividad en que había llegado. Ambos reconocían mentalmente a la felpuda alfombra había amortiguado su caída- Agradezco… -susurró Arnold, abrazándola por el vientre, con el aliento apenas recuperado- Agradezco… que no te dieras por vencida… Lo agradezco cada día. –admitió, besando su hombro desnudo, sintiendo el aroma de su sexo envolverlo y hacerlo sentir una fascinación completa.

- Tienes suerte de ser tan lindo, cabeza de balón. –murmuró ella como respuesta, cerrando los ojos, satisfecha de que él no viera la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. Ella simplemente agradecía que él hubiese llegado a su vida.

**Nota de Autora: **Estoy a full con el trabajo. No a full de "Oh, nunca tendré tiempo para escribir". Sino a full de "estudio, trabajo, tesis, amistades"… ¡Amistades! ¿Saben? Tal vez no parezca (tal vez en realidad sea muy obvio) pero soy un ente extremadamente antisocial y muy dada a sentirme cómoda sola. En realidad, amo escribir porque es una actividad que implica soledad. Así que mi agotamiento es por la energía que implica el estar constantemente rodeada de gente… Y gente que sabe que necesitan amarrarme para que quede con ellos.

Eso no implica que dejaré de escribir. Hoy ha sido mi semana de exámenes y ya ven. Lo que significa es que me doy un día más para escribir, es decir, porque justamente los días impares llego muy tarde a casa. Así que cada tres días termino un capítulo porque en uno escribo y en otro reviso ¿Y el del medio? Muy posiblemente este durmiendo porque llegué muy tarde.

Les digo esto porque me hizo sentir muy feliz y sorprendida al notar que ustedes se preocupaban ´pr mí, de si me enfermaba, de si me demoraba un día en publicar. Y no solo era una preocupación de "_Oh no… ¿Ahora qué leo? Malvada Nocturna no publicó_", sino que sus mensajes en serio veían por mi salud y para que descanse o saber si me había pasado algo. Y eso fue maravilloso. Y se los agradezco. Yo se… Solo a mí se me ocurre ponerme emocional después de que leen la escena pervertida ¿Qué les diré?

En todo caso ¡Muchas gracias por su buena energía!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI: Sueño**

Algo extraño pasó, repentinamente existía un curioso peso sobre la cama. Lila cerró ligeramente los ojos y se giró de costado, pensando que no había salido de sus sueños del todo, pero el peso se mantuvo. Más aun, lucía como si reptara sobre ella de manera peligrosa y ascendiera para llegar más cerca. La pelirroja intentó analizar qué era lo que estaba ocurriéndole pero la bruma que le rodeaba era demasiado espesa, el sueño la arrastraba hacia un letargo peligroso, apenas y logró ponerse boca arriba una vez más. Lo que sea que reptaba sobre su cama era demasiado grande y ascendía peligrosamente sobre ella hasta volverse asfixiante. La presencia estaba demasiado cerca y respiraba sobre su mejilla, dándole escalofríos. El deseo de gritar y moverse parecía quedarse en eso: simple deseo ¿Qué le ocurría? La idea de que estaba siendo aprisionada le asustó y separó sus labios para gritar pero en el momento en que logró abrir su boca sintió otra sobre la de ella, acallando su voz de manera invasiva.

Alguien, quien fuese, la estaba besando, robando su primer beso de esa manera, recorriendo su boca de manera cálida y apoyándose sobre su cuerpo del todo. Lila supo entonces que se trataba de una mujer, con un cuerpo cálido presionándose sobre ella, creando una sensación de cosquilleo sobre sus senos, los cuales eran presionados contra los de la desconocida.

- Buenos días, princesa. –la pelirroja se sorprendió al escuchar la voz conocida. Por fin pudo abrir los ojos y descubrió lo que ya había supuesto. Helga estaba sobre ella, a gatas sobre su cuerpo, con el cabello completamente suelto como le gustaba a Lila y un camisón de tirantes color limón. Siempre le había parecido interesante la manera en que el verde y azul combinaban y en ese momento se dio el tiempo de admirar como Helga resplandecía con ese atuendo, sus senos asomaban ligeramente por el escote y sus desnudas piernas estaban cerradas a cada lado de sus caderas.

Lila sintió que le faltaba el aliento con la imagen que tenía frente a ella. Más aun, le sorprendió lo que todo eso significaba. Helga la había besado, era Helga la que estaba sobre ella, sonriéndole de una manera endemoniada y se inclinaba hasta besar su mentón ligeramente, casi de manera burlona y cruel.

- ¿Te comí la lengua? –preguntó casualmente la rubia, sentándose sobre las caderas femeninas y retirándole las cobijas hasta descubrir su torso- Porque podría comer otra cosa. –sugirió, ladeando el rostro, permitiendo que su mirada de zafiro descendiera ligeramente hacia el escote de la pelirroja, que estaba cubierto por una playera que Helga le había prestado.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿…ocurre? –completó la rubia- ¿Te lo dibujo? –la atrapó por las muñecas de manera brusca, inmovilizándola contra la cama y se deslizó sobre ella, logrando de alguna manera que las cobijas cayeran al suelo- Vamos a divertirnos… -le explicó con un ligero ronroneó que Lila nunca había escuchado en los labios de la otra chica pero le resultaba familiar.

Helga bajó sus labios hacia el pálido cuello femenino y deslizó su lengua por este, logrando que la pelirroja soltara un profundo gemido y entrecerrara los ojos. Por algún motivo Lila dejó de luchar, dejó de pensar, porque era imposible hacerlo con el profundo perfume de la rubia rodeándola y sintiendo su aliento tan cerca que le era imposible pensar. Cuando los labios de Helga volvieron a ella, se sentía completamente perdida, las manos de la rubia se metieron por su camisón y subieron peligrosamente hacia sus senos desnudos, acunándolos y buscando sus rosáceos pezones para atraparlos entre sus dedos y presionarlos. Lila soltó un suspiro ligero y sin percatarse sus caderas subieron, encontrándose con las de Helga y esta soltó una risa cruel contra sus labios, separándose.

- La señorita perfecta… tan buena… -murmuró, con cierto tono de salvajismo en su voz- tan pervertida ¿No? –Helga se quitó el camisón, dejando su cuerpo únicamente cubierto por unas bragas color aguamarina, como la gema. Lila pudo jurar en ese momento que la mirada de la rubia se veía de ese tono, mientras volvía a sus labios y la besaba profundamente, creando una curiosa y estremecedora sensación, sintió los duros pezones de la rubia rozar los suyos y crear una inesperada caricia, tan cálida y suave como el aliento de la rubia.

Ese era su primer beso, su primer contacto cercano con alguien y se sentía tan bien que le asustaba. Le asustaba porque su cuerpo reaccionaba y un calor estremecedor se delataba de su bien controlado cuerpo. Ahí, abajo, entre sus piernas, se despertó una sensación desesperada y demasiado fuerte para controlar. Lila se había sentido orgullosa de su refinada mente, de la manera en que podía intervenir cada aspecto de su cuerpo hasta conocerse a sí misma de una manera intelectual. Tan teórica. Tan tonta por creer que era lo único que había para sí misma.

Helga en ese momento le demostraba que no era así, con sus manos astutas y su boca infernal, la hacía sentir escalofríos a pesar del calor, lograba que su cuerpo respondiera por propia voluntad. Una sensación fascinante, tan estremecedora que debía ser prohibida. Y la rubia demostró que apenas era el inicio pues separó las piernas femeninas y se recostó sobre ella, dejando que sus caderas se juntaran y aun sobre la tela, Lila pudo sentir el calor de otro cuerpo, un pequeño infierno, en contacto con el suyo. Su sexo parecía despertar de un letargo y de manera demasiado provocativa, directamente en relación a un suave y cálido acercamiento que las hizo gemir a las dos.

Helga murmuró su nombre, en un suave calor, en un suave estremecimiento que las motivó a mover a ambas sus caderas. Y hubo más placer y Lila creyó desfallecer porque era un contacto suave, extremadamente suave, ambos sexos femeninos rozándose entre sí, de la misma manera en que sus senos se acariciaban mutuamente. Eso era imposible y a la vez demasiado bueno, se aceleraba y prometía ser cada vez mejor. Todo un mundo se abría ante ella ¿Por qué se lo había negado tantas veces? Tonta de ella…

"_Three… two… one… Gotta Blast!..."_

Lila se removió, conteniendo un jadeo cuando una repentina bruma la rodeó y Helga, su cuerpo, su calor, desapareció ¿Qué era esa música?

"…_From here o the stars. Going by Candy Bars…"_

- Demonios… -¿Y esa voz?

Lila se levantó repentinamente, sentándose sobre la cama, se sorprendió al encontrarse en la realidad.

Un sueño, había sido un sueño… el sonrojo se elevó en su rostro rápidamente y antes de poder contener las ganas de gritar, reparó en Gretel parada frente a la cama. En realidad, parada en frente del librero más cercano a la cama, con una mano sobre una caja pequeña de joyería y otra sosteniendo su celular.

- eh… ¿Will? Te llamo luego… -la rubia sonrió culpable por haber despertado a Lila y bajó el celular- Lo siento, no quería despertarte, angelita.

- Yo… descuida… -bajó la mirada, recordando perfectamente el sueño ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sentía un fuerte cosquilleo entre los muslos y una decepción en el pecho que lo hacía más culposo todo.

- Solo vine a buscar unos aretes que creo Helga guardó por equivocación. –se explicó la alemana, sacando del joyero unas argollas que en la parte inferior terminaban con una piedrecilla color aguamarina- Debió creer que eran suyos. –sacó del joyero otro par idéntico de argollas pero estas tenían zafiros al final- ¿Ves?

- Oh… tienen… joyas similares. –murmuró la pelirroja, cubriéndose el pecho con las sábanas, deseando poder salir corriendo de la cama y meterse en la ducha, pero le parecía la peor actitud hacer eso cuando alguien le hablaba. Más si era la dueña de casa.

Gretel avanzó hacia la cama, en cada mano cargaba el par de argollas y se sentó con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Mi padre los envió por San Valentín. –explicó- La nota decía que combinaban con nuestros ojos. –se encogió de hombros.

Lila asintió, estirando sus manos para sostener las argollas idénticas, como dos gotas de agua. Muy apropiados como un regalo para las dos rubias que tenían una fuerte similitud física, en especial en sus rostros. El mismo rostro redondeado, el mismo mentón ovalado y grandes ojos, el mismo tipo de cabello rubio y lacio aunque Gretel lo tenía más corto, por debajo de los hombros y Helga mantenía su cerquillo de la infancia, la alemana tenía su nariz era alargada, lo que le daba unas facciones más angulosas, mientras que la otra joven se veía más tierna con su nariz redondeada, más caprichosa también. Helga tenía un cuerpo más desarrollado, con senos voluptuosos que se delataban con su ropa, a diferencia de la alemana que tenía un torso andrógino y plano que no ocultaba con su entallada ropa. Helga tenía las piernas mucho más largas y estilizadas, Gretel era piedra pura, con piernas delgadas pero fuertes. Y Lila tuvo que admitirse que había reparado en que, mientras Helga tenía unas curvas más suaves y delicadas, su prima figuraba con un cuerpo más elástico y fuerte, destacado supremamente con su respingado trasero que destacaba a kilómetros en sus ajustados pantalones de cuerina.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó divertida Gretel, notando la mirada de la pelirroja sobre ella.

- ¿Ah…? –la chica se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, devolviéndole los aretes- Creo que sigo dormida.

- Claro… -bromeó la rubia, levantándose- Te dejo acomodarte, angelita. –dejó las argollas con los zafiros y se encaminó a la salida, dejando sola a Lila.

La pelirroja miró sus manos por un momento, sorprendida por su sueño ¿Qué había ocurrido? Cerró los ojos y pudo ver la mirada de Helga sobre ella, recordar el ronroneo de su voz contra su oído. El color aguamarina… Lila abrió los ojos, observando la caja del joyero ¿Aguamarina?

- ¿Gretel? –preguntó, levantándose, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, casi chocó con la alemana, teniéndola extremadamente cerca reparó en el ligero detalle. Los ojos de las dos rubias eran diferentes, aunque a primera vista no era notorio, Helga tenía unos intensos ojos color zafiro, desamparados y oscuros, casi melancólicos, mientras que su prima los tenía llenos de energía y vida, en un singular todo aguamarina…

- ¿Qué? –preguntó la alemana, dando un paso hacia atrás, luchando por sonreír relajada y controlar el latido de su corazón. Dios, eso había sido demasiado cerca, el impulso de besar a la pelirroja se le estaba haciendo problemático, en especial cuando estaba sonrojada y ahí, mirándola.

- Tu padre… tenía razón… -murmuró Lila, abrazándose a sí misma, algo culposa- El aguamarina destaca tu mirada… -y la chica se encaminó al baño rápidamente, como si no hubiese dicho nada.

La alemana se quedó con la boca abierta, siguiendo con la mirada a la chica y escuchando a continuación el agua caer de la ducha.

- No entres ahí… Helga te mataría si te metes en la misma ducha que la angelita… -se regañó la alemana, ronroneando- Aunque sea extremadamente tentador. –sonrió de costado, la sensación de vértigo e incertidumbre era lo que más le gustaba de enamorarse.

**Nota de Autora: **Esta ha sido una probadita para ustedes. Me han pedido una escena de Gretel y Lila en esta sección, pero quiero ver como se lo toman las escenas chica-chica. Además que esta fue mi primera práctica ¡Nunca había escrito una de estas escenas!

Si, la canción que sonó es escogida por Will para que suene cuando llama a Gretel. Sí, es de Jimmy Neutron ¿Notan alguna similitud con algo?

Si, Gretel y Helga se parecen mucho físicamente. Por eso me sorprende cuando me dicen que la alemana tiene un cuerpazo… a comparación Helga tiene más "cuerpazo" a mi parecer, Gretel es muchísimo menos curvilínea, su belleza es más de personalidad que de físico y creo que Helga le gana porque tiene el físico y la personalidad ¿Sabían que Gretel es bajita en Alemania? Ella es ligeramente más pequeña que Helga y Helga apenas sería de una estatura medio-baja en esa zona de Europa. Por cierto ¡Muchísimas gracias a los practicantes alemanes de la fundación donde trabajo! Ellos siempre contestan mis preguntas de allá. Aunque de seguro no leerán esto.

¿Notaron a quien se parecía la Helga del sueño de Lila?

Y por último ¡Feliz día a mis brujas y magos! ¡Feliz Samhain!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII: Realidad**

Phoebe usualmente no llevaba a su novio a casa. A pesar de tener padres comprensivos y afectivos, había ciertas reglas que no se rompían. Tal vez eran reglas anticuadas para algunos. Tal vez eran demasiado estrictos con su sobresaliente hija. O simplemente así se habían educado ellos de niños y lo recreaban con Phoebe. Pero eso no era importante en ese momento, dado que la joven estaba consciente de que sus padres entenderían al ver que la razón por la que Gerald entraba a su casa se debía únicamente a que no salía de su estado de asombro y sorpresa.

- ¡Estoy en casa! –saludó con voz alta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, Phoebe se extrañó e ingresó, guiando a lo que quedaba de su novio hasta la sala y lo sentaba en el sillón favorito de su padre. Le lanzó una mirada al chico y confirmó que seguía aferrado con fuerza al relicario de Helga, el cual lo había encontrado después de escalar algunos árboles y caerse del último al encontrar la fotografía de su mejor amigo ahí. Mucha información se había acumulado en el chico y parecía estar procesándola hasta ese momento. Phoebe dejó junto a él su bolso que llevaba al colegio y se encaminó a buscar a su familia por la primera planta sin encontrarla, se dirigió a los escalones y descalzándose subió al segundo piso, donde todo era alfombrado y por eso no se andaba con zapatos ahí. Tampoco encontró en ese lugar a sus padres.

La chica volvió a bajar rápidamente y fue con Gerald, sin sorprenderse de que no se hubiese movido ni un milímetro. Phoebe sintió que esa situación le daba algo de gracia y se acercó a él, sentándose sobre el brazo del sillón, pero ni su presencia le hizo mirarla, enmarcó una ceja y movió sus finas piernas sobre el regazo de él y se dejó caer, logrando sorprenderlo, inmediatamente Gerald la abrazó por la cintura y sonrió de costado.

- Lo siento… -murmuró, apoyando sobre la falda de Phoebe el relicario de Helga- No puede ser… Nunca fui su persona favorita, ni ella la mía. Y… -se detuvo, en el camino Phoebe le había explicado las motivaciones de Helga por defenderlo, el perder el relicario a cambio de conservar el corazón de Gerald intacto, Chloe había sido cruel pero Helga mucho más fuerte- A ella… ¿Le gustaba Arnold desde que éramos niños, verdad? –Phoebe se sorprendió por la pregunta- La recuerdo… vagamente, desde toda la vida… llevando el relicario o algo parecido. –Gerald asintió para sus propias palabras- Si, la recuerdo, escondida varias veces, mirando este relicario. No significa que Arnold se ha comenzado a enamorar de ella primero, ella ha estado enamorada de él por años… -el chico levantó la mirada sorprendido y Phoebe contuvo las ganas de reír, por lo ingenuos y crédulos que eran ambos por apenas darse cuenta esos días de algo que seguramente era extremadamente obvio si se recordaba el pasado.

Pero claro, se trataban de Gerald y Arnold, con sus cosas buenas y malas, al final seguían siendo unos chicos despistados y llenos de ilusiones. Phoebe silenciosa asintió, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que era ocultar lo completamente obvio, para su sorpresa su novio adquirió una seriedad absoluta y sacó de su chaqueta su celular y comenzó a marcar rápidamente.

- ¿A quién…? –Gerald le cortó la pregunta con una señal y desvió la mirada, Phoebe intentó levantarse pero la gran mano del chico se cerró en su cintura y la atrajo contra su pecho, mientras él apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella. Phoebe se mantuvo tranquila en su posición y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Gerald, disfrutando del aroma de su colonia.

- Hola hermano… -la voz del chico era completamente seria- ¿Estas solo?... Si… mira… -Phoebe sintió el agarre más firme en su cintura- Primero, quería decirte que encontré el relicario de Helga, está rota la cadena pero lo enviaré a arreglar… No, corre por mi cuenta, descuida. –el chico asintió ligeramente- Bueno, quería hablarte de algo importante… Sí, estoy bien, pero escucha… Sí, me alegra saber que Pataki está bien… Ya… me imagino… -Phoebe contuvo las ganas de reír, algo le decía que Arnold estaba emocionado al otro lado de la línea y no se daba cuenta que la conversación se estaba volviendo de un solo lado- Ya… ¿Me escuchas ahora?... Perdón Arny… pero necesito decirte algo importante… Tú eres mi mejor amigo, eres como mi hermano y eso lo sabes, por eso no quiero que te lo tomes a mal. Pero esto es importante para mí… No, no te preocupes… No, no es eso… Mira, solo se trata de… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tú has tenido una mala pata para enamorarte ¿Sabes? No sueles escoger bien y parece que siempre procuras arruinarlo… Lo sé… Si… Mira, no lo digo exagerando, Arny, es solo que es verdad… Pero esta vez tú quieres estar con Pataki, es obvio y no te voy a detener, ella es… Bueno, es dinamita… -Phoebe contuvo las ganas de reír ¿Dinamita? ¿De qué época era su novio?- Así que te lo pido, Arny, hermano, te lo advierto en realidad. Si algo, lo que sea, le pasa a Pataki, tendrás que responder conmigo… No, escucha… Ella en el fondo es una chica maravillosa… Sí, lo sé, sé que lo sabes… Pero ella es sensible… Sí, sí… Lo sé… sé que también eso sabes pero ¡Entiéndeme! No la lastimes… No seas despistado y descuidado… Ya ha pasado lo suficiente… Y… Pataki es grandiosa… ¿Si?... –Phoebe levantó la mirada con sorpresa y le sonrió suavemente, mientras le quitaba el celular, su novio estaba tan nervioso que se notaba, no había tenido un plan cuando había llamado a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Arnold? Soy Phoebe. –dijo rápidamente, sin dejarle hablar- Lo que Gerald intenta decir, es que no lo arruines. Adiós. –colgó el celular y lo lanzó por la alfombra, varios metros lejos de ambos.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó el chico, sorprendido, más aun, divertido.

- Sentirme orgullosa de mi novio. –respondió la chica, enderezándose para sentarse sobre el regazo del chico y de esa manera estar frente a él, con sus piernas a cada costado de las de él- Y quiero pasar contigo, lejos de lo celulares… -le explicó, rodeando con sus finos brazos el cuello del chico.

- Oh… -susurró Gerald, atrayéndola por la cintura a él, apoyándola contra él- ¿Te sientes orgullosa de mí? –ella asintió y la sonrisa pícara en los labios de Gerald se hizo más grande- ¿Muy orgullosa?

- Muchísimo… Helga es mi mejor amiga, lo que hiciste es muy lindo… Demasiado lindo. –se corrigió, acercando sus labios a él.

Phoebe lo besó profundamente, cerrando sus ojos sin dudarlo. Gerald no esperó para tomarla de la cintura y atraerla a él. Muy posiblemente se besaban todos los días, se abrazaban hasta el cansancio y procuraban estar cerca por el tiempo que se les permitiera. Pero aun así, Gerald podía jurar, que Phoebe lograba un efecto adictivo en él, sus finos labios se movían ágilmente contra su boca y lograba, de alguna manera, hacerlo perder el norte y solo aferrarse a ella. La fina figura de la chica se estremecía contra la de él y se apoyaba contra su cuerpo sin restricciones.

Gerald contuvo un suspiro y se recordó calmar su ímpetu, comenzar a salir con Phoebe había implicado un control mental excesivo, la chica parecía no darse cuenta de la manera en que se acercaba a él, su fina figura apretada contra él y sus suaves senos presionándose entre ambos, lo hacían delirar. Las manos le llegaban a picar y el calor invadía sus venas. Le costaba controlarse pero lo hacía, se separaba lo suficiente para besar suavemente, como en ese momento, las mejillas femeninas y la tomaba de las manos para besar sus palmas. Todo lo necesario para distanciar sus suculentos pechos de su hormonal cercanía.

- Tal vez… deberías recompensarme… -aventuró él, besando la mano de la chica suavemente- Para motivarme a seguir haciendo buenas acciones.

- Ya veo… ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó con cierta curiosidad la chica, apoyando sus manos sobre los amplios hombros de su novio.

- Algo dulce… -estaba pensando en invitarla a tomar un batido o caminar por el parque por una manzana cubierta de caramelo que una gitanilla vendía en un carrito rojo, pero algo en la mirada de Phoebe, en el destello astuto que nubló sus lentes por un segundo le dijo que no era buena idea abrir la boca.

- ¿Dulce? –consultó ella, de manera casual, mientras él asentía- Ya veo… -meditó, mirando el techo. Pero eso apenas duró un segundo…

…al siguiente Phoebe se retiró la chaqueta de su uniforme y dejó la blusa blanca que cubría su torso como única prenda sobre su torso. Gerald tragó en seco al notar la fina tela cubriendo su escote y como se notaba perfectamente las tiras del sostén de la chica. Una vez más tuvo que cerrar las palmas de sus manos entre sí y alejar todo mal pensamiento. Esa era Phoebe, dulce, cariñosa e inteligente, tan suave al tacto que le encantaba tenerla cerca y tan interesante que nunca se cansaba de escucharla hablar. Esa era Phoebe… y ese era su cuerpo ligeramente expuesto sobre su regazo.

Gerald cerró los ojos para distraerse y la escuchó reír tenuemente, mientras se apoyaba contra él y volvía a besarlo. Pero esa vez sin dulzura alguna, había cierta travesura en el acto, en la manera en que sus dientes rozaban su boca en cada acercamiento y se separaba a tiempo para no profundizar. Ella estaba jugando con él, la chica estaba siendo astuta y lo estaba poniendo al límite.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí…? –preguntó sin poder evitarlo, sus manos se habían cerrado en su cintura y luchaba por cazar sus labios antes de que se volvieran a alejar, pero Phoebe era rápida y lo dejaba con un suave roce antes de volverlo a besar y jugar.

- Premiarte… -le explicó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Esto es un castigo, en realidad. –murmuró el chico, con su mirada clavada en los hinchados labios de su novia.

- Tienes razón… -admitió ella y se separó de él, logrando que este protestara por lo bajo- Un premio es diferente. –concluyó ella, sentándose entre las piernas de él, en el suelo, las manos femeninas terminaron en las rodillas de Gerald y estas lentamente comenzaron a subir sobre la tela del pantalón.

- ¿Phoebe…? –susurró el chico, sorprendido, cuando notó las manos de la pelinegra sobre su cinturón y abriéndolo- ¿Phoebe…? –urgió, aferrándose al sillón ¿Estaba pasando lo que él creía que estaba pasando o solo era un sueño?

- Tranquilo… me esforzaré. –le prometió ella, bajándole ligeramente el pantalón.

Phoebe no sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando o cómo había llegado a ese momento, simplemente se había atrevido a hacerlo, dejándose llevar por lo que había lucido como una buena idea. En el fondo ella sabía que Gerald siempre se estaba conteniendo, que buscaba ser un caballero con ella a pesar de que sus impulsos lo querían llevar por otro lado. Él siempre la esperaba, era paciente y no la forzaba ¿No podía premiarlo un poco? En el fondo de su alma sabía que no era lo único que le motivaba, le gustaba demostrarle que ella podía ser inesperada y creativa. No solo era una dulce chica, no solo era una buena estudiante, eso debía recordárselo.

Simplemente rogaba que Gerald no se percatara de cómo le temblaban las manos en ese preciso momento, cuando introdujo sus dedos índices por el borde grueso del bóxer masculino y se lo bajó lentamente, parpadeando rápidamente hasta liberar su miembro frente a ella. La boca se le secó cuando se percató de lo excitado que estaba, la mirada de la chica se elevó al rostro de su novio y este estaba completamente sonrojado, mirando a un lado y enterrando sus dedos en el sillón sin querer admitir lo nervioso que se encontraba. Phoebe estaba posiblemente peor, pero nunca se retiraba de lo que había comenzado y si era sincera, estaba sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo de puro interés repartirse por todo su cuerpo.

La chica guio sus manos hacia la base del miembro masculino, sin sorprenderse del calor que la recibió, como una pequeña caldera. Gerald suspiró ligeramente y luego se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué era lo correcto de hacer en ese momento o dónde estaba el límite de esa inesperada situación.

- Tranquilo… -le repitió Phoebe, subiendo sus manos hasta la punta y volviendo a bajar sus dedos hasta la base y sentir contra sus palmas los testículos del chico, pero parecía que este temblaba bajo ella, sus dedos estaban enterrados en los brazos del sillón y contenía cualquier expresión- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó sorprendida, alejando ligeramente sus manos- ¿Te molesta?

- No… es solo qué… -Gerald respiró hondo- Phoebe… no sé qué hacer… No quiero equivocarme. –explicó, bajando la mirada, robándole una cálida sonrisa a la chica por su amable gesto.

- Simplemente relájate.

Phoebe respiró hondo, tomando su propio consejo, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza pero aun así volvió a tomar entre sus manos el miembro masculino y se inclinó hacia él, separó sus delicados labios y se dijo que toda duda se iría una vez lo hiciera. Así que con valor abrió sus labios y metió la punta del miembro masculino en su boca, escuchándolo jadear y sintiendo como entraba un poco más porque Gerald había levantado las caderas. El calor que sintió la chica fue superior y contra sus labios hubo una ligera palpitación, permitió que su lengua sintiera el sabor masculino, sorprendiéndose ella misma, succionó un poco y lo escuchó jadear. Eso era un indicativo de que lo estaba haciendo y bajó su boca hasta sentirlo contra su paladar, sus manos acariciaron la base del miembro, subiendo y bajando, mientras su boca tomaba su propio y personal ritmo.

Gerald no deseaba lastimarla, el movimiento de sus caderas, en una desesperada necesidad de placer y emoción, le empujaba a querer enterrarse en su boca húmeda y sentir en todo su miembro la cálida sensación pero no podía evitar pensar en que podía ahogarla y eso era lo único que le retenía. Al mirar a Phoebe entre sus piernas, con su mirada entrecerrada, concentrándose en lo que hacía, le inundaba en una sensación poderosa y solo quería que no parara.

La chica sintió sus manos húmedas, dándose cuenta que su propia saliva lubricaba todo el miembro y se percató de lo cerca que estaba de su blusa, se separó de él y se enderezó, arqueando la espalda. La sorpresa en el rostro del chico se detuvo cuando notó como ella buscaba acercar su pecho a las manos de él.

- ¿Me la abres un poco? No quiero que se moje. –pidió, percatándose de como las manos masculinas temblaban en su dirección y luchaban con los simples botones como si se trataran de circuitos para desarmar una bomba. Phoebe simplemente rio por lo bajo- No me molesta que me vayas a tocar, Gerald. –le explicó.

Aun así el tardó en abrir tres botones lo suficiente para hacer que ella se riera con encanto de él, pero es que Phoebe no entendía como él, con cada botón descubría su busto y señalaba sus suaves senos que creaban una perfecta y pequeña línea entre ellos que él aseguraba, debía ser el lugar más suave del mundo. El sostén fino blanco, de un color aperlado le sorprendió, sin ninguna tela rígida, ni estampados o encajes, era una prenda delicada e inocente que cubría el pecho femenino con completa delicadeza. El aire faltó a sus pulmones cuando Phoebe volvió a meter su miembro dentro de su boca y sus senos quedaron a corta distancia de su miembro, cada vez que ella lo introducía dentro, sus pechos se movían suavemente, atentando en tocarlo y posiblemente volverlo loco en el proceso. Le costaba recordar que no podía moverse con brusquedad, que no podía impulsarse por el deseo. Y al final algo más poderoso ganó en él. Gerald llevó sus manos a los senos femeninos y los acunó entre sus manos, Phoebe no se molestó y se inclinó de tal manera que cargaba su torso en él.

Por un momento el chico solo la tocó, recorrió con sus manos la textura del sostén y llegó a sentir la suavidad de su piel contra la yema de sus dedos. Pero el impulso, mucho más fuerte, más profundo, le estimuló a algo más y movió sus caderas haciéndolo jadear con fuerza cuando su miembro se metió entre los senos femeninos, experimentando el calor de los mismos. Phoebe le observó con sorpresa y retiró sus manos pero dejó que su boca se cerrara contra la erección masculina, Gerald tomó eso como una señal de aprobación y comenzó a mover los senos femeninos entorno a su miembro, sumergiéndose en la sensación de enterrarse entre ambos, en un calor que lo apretaba a la medida que él deseaba y con una suavidad inesperada. No podía evitar admitirse que había deseado eso desde hace un par de días, pero lo había visto imposible. Y en ese momento ahí estaba, sintiendo el placer acumularse contra el calor femenino, gimiendo libremente, sus grandes manos se cerraron libremente sobre la suave piel y se dejó llevar, moviendo sus caderas, sintiendo la punta de su miembro directamente contra el paladar femenino y humedeciendo la piel de sus senos cuando se separaba tan bruscamente que se perdía entre sus senos y volvía a la boca femenina.

- Voy a… -anunció sin poder evitarlo, Phoebe simplemente se inclinó ligeramente y sintió directamente a su boca un fuerte sabor que tragó antes si quiera de comprenderlo, el chico se quedó completamente quieto y se separó ligeramente de ella hasta recostarse en el sillón. La chica le observó desde su posición y observó sus senos empapados, al igual que sus manos.

- Voy a lavarme. –le comentó, levantándose pero la mano del chico se cerró directamente sobre la muñeca femenina.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, aun temblando, completamente rojo. Ella asintió y besó su frente, antes de retirarse.

Phoebe no supo cómo describir la sensación, mientras una húmeda toalla recorría su piel y la iba limpiando, deseo reír ligeramente ante el rostro de Gerald y al mismo tiempo quiso esconderse ahí por la vergüenza ¿Qué había estado pensando?

Desde el baño pudo escuchar claramente la puerta de su casa abrirse y sin pensarlo se arregló rápidamente y corrió afuera, encontrándose con sus padres saludando cordialmente a Gerald, quien estaba completamente vestido aunque lucía ligeramente pálido.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó la madre de Phoebe, acercándose al chico para tocar su frente, pero la chica se adelantó y agarró la mano de su novio.

- En realidad, creo que esta algo mareado, mamá ¿Te molestaría que lo deje descansar en mi cuarto? –la mujer meditó un momento y luego asintió, mientras Phoebe guio a Gerald escaleras arriba, empujándolo desde atrás y cuando llegaron arriba lo abrazó por atrás- Eso fue divertido… -admitió ella.

- Prometo portarme bien más seguido. –comentó él, riendo y la chica se le unió.

**Nota de Autora: **Este capítulo lo tenía ya hecho desde la anterior semana pero no me animaba a revisarlo. Lamentablemente ocurrió algo extremadamente importante en mi universidad y estuve presente en el momento (una chica se suicidó), he estado en constantes charlas de grupo sobre el tema y llego agotada a mi casa. Por lo que les pido sinceramente disculpas por la demora y porque tal vez el trabajo no sea tan buen como otros. Les cuento esto por si para otra publicación me vuelvo a demorar, creo que por esta semana estaré algo ocupada en ese sentido.

Por cierto, en mi cuenta de Facebook agregué sus **grandiosos dibujos** de "Cómame señor lobo", como algunos saben tengo una cuenta en deviantart (con el mismo Nick que aquí) y cuando me llegan los avisos de sus dibujos, les hago publicidad de los links a los dibujos para que otros los vean, con suerte. Muchísimas gracias por los hermosos detalles, a veces puede que me retrase en comentar sus dibujos porque no estoy muy pendiente de la cuenta de deviantart así que si me envían por review o MP el aviso yo inmediatamente veré.

¡Ah! Es verdad, estoy interesada en hacer la **continuación** de "Cómame señor lobo", la continuación real. Así que pensaba hacer diez capítulos de los extras y de ahí comenzar con el proyecto.

Un gran abrazo a la distancia.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
